Sonic Kaboom
by KivaEnergyArms
Summary: Reboot of the Sonic Boom series, aka Sonic Boom done right. The story of four heroes, trying to find their place in the world, and unexpectedly find themselves on an adventure and a path to become true heroes.
1. Prologue, part I

SONIC KABOOM

PROLOGUE CHAPTER, PART I

Pinecone Flats…an orphanage located somewhere on West Side Island, planet Mobius. We cut to the director of the said orphanage, which was an old badger wearing a pair of glasses, a neat suit with a bow tie, and was smoking a cigar. He sighed as he eyed the Mobian woman in front of him. She was a Mobian woodchuck. She was somewhere in her late thirties and aside from a few grey streaks in her hair she still looked good for her age.

The woman however didn't look happy and neither did the badger. She already could have guessed what she was here for, but she replied anyways: "You wanted to see me, Mr. Tate?"

The badger sighed. "Rosie…we're in a tough spot. We were sued by some angry parents. Because of the actions of the… 'Special Foursome'. Several kids had suffered injuries after a particular encounter with them." Mr. Tate said to the woman, apparently called Rosie.

"They didn't mean to. The kids were pulling Miles' tail and when they wouldn't stop, his brothers and sister came to their defense. The kids were bullying them." Rosie defended the actions of this special foursome.

"May be so, but one kid got a concussion, one needs several stitches and one had an arm that is broken and dislocated. And they're sending the medical bills out way." Mr. Tate said.

"The kids didn't mean to hurt them that bad, they just don't know their own strength, and they are not to blame; I know them, they wouldn't hurt a fly. The other kids have provoked them. Just because they're…different. I'm feel sorry for their injuries, but at the same time, those kids need to be taught manners." Rosie said, getting more unnerved.

"I know but those parents still have the right to sue us. And whether they are aware of their child's actions or uncaring or whatever, and while it not seems fair, it has caused trouble for the orphanage. And certain demands have been made." Mr. Tate said, who didn't seem any more happy with this as she did.

"You mean they have to go? Somewhere else? A closed institute or something? But they are not criminals, they are just kids. They have gifts but they are still normal kids. They just don't know how to handle their gifts. They were born that way, they haven't chosen to be like that. You aren't going to judge a bird because it can fly or a fish because it can swim? You know that they are not bad kids." Rosie said, close to tears.

"I know that…they're actually charming kids. But it's just because they don't know how to control it makes that they are considered dangerous. I know you care a lot for the kids, you are the best caretaker I have, and you have a big heart for all kids, but there are things that are out of my power at times." Mr. Tate said.

"The kids don't need punishment, they need guidance, they need help to learn to control their gifts. Otherwise they think being different is a sin. You don't want them to grow up believing that, would you?" Rosie asked.

Mr. Tate extinguished his cigar in the ash tray. He sighed deeply. "You are trying to be fair in a world that is not always fair Rosie. I don't know whether that's a brave or a foolish thought…" Mr. Tate said, keeping his face neutral. "But I wish people were more like you. I entrust you with the responsibility of taking care of this foursome. Either you help them control thier 'gifts' or you find someone who can help them with that. I'll try to talk my way out of this. But this is the only chance you get. Please don't squander it."

"Mr. Tate…thank you…you're a wonderful man. Thank you…you're so kind." Rosie said, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Otherwise I wouldn't have build Pinecone Flats." Mr. Tate said as he pulled his hand loose. "But be careful, the eyes are now on them. They take one more mishap and I'm not sure if I can help them next time." Mr. Tate said.

"I'll make sure that won't happen." Rosie assured them.

Rosie would soon afterwards make her way to the West Wing, an isolated part of the Flats, where the 'special foursome' temporarily were placed to keep thema way from the rest of the kids. Rosie came in, and saw three Mobian kids sulking on their beds. And one infant Mobian in the crib.

The first kid was a blue Mobian hedgehog. His chest and muzzle were of a peach color and he had emerald green eyes. He wore a red sash around his neck, red shoes with golden buckles and white gloves.

The second one was the oldest of the kids, and the largest, in fact he was very large for his age. He was a red Mobian echidna, with dreadlocks on his head, purple eyes and spikes on his knuckles. He wore red shoes as well, but with green accents and blocky portrusions on it.

The third was a hedgehog too, but she was female and a little younger then the other. Her eyes were green as well, but of a lighter green, and her quills were brushed down, held in place by a red hairband. Her quills were pink and she had a red dress, violet socks and golden wristbands.

The infant in the crib was a mobian fox. He had yellow fur, the fur around his chest and muzzle white and fuzzy, but most perculiar he had two tails. He had baby blue eyes.

"Maurice…Mace…Amy…Miles…" Rosie said, half-sad and half-relieved. "You don't have to go. You'll have to stay in this room, but I convinced Mr. Tate for you to stay." She tried to cheer them up, but the four of them didn't seem to cheer up after that. "I thought that would seem like news to you."

"The mommies and daddies of those bullies are still mad at us, right? You and Mr. Tate are in trouble, are you? Because of us…" the blue hedgehog, called Maurice asked. "I just wanted to protect Miles. I didn't know my spikes were hard enough to…" Maurice interrupted. He just had acted on instinct, jumped and curled into a ball and sharpened his quills. It left some deep cuts on the bully.

"I also just wanted to grab the wrist of that one guy, nothing more. I didn't know I was that strong." The red echidna called Mace added.

"And that hammer…It just appeared out of nowhere. I just made it appear and dissapear. I don't know how I did that…" Amy Rose replied. The baby, called Miles just put his foot in his mouth, being adorable like only a baby can be.

"It was good you helped Miles. The kids got nothing serious, they're not dead or hurt for life. They'll think twice before bullying some others though. But their parents think you're dangerous." Rosie said.

"We kind of are…but we never wanted to be. We just couldn't be normal kids." Mace replied sadly.

"The gifts don't make you the real danger. It's how you use them. Normal Mobians are capable of as much if not more damage. I can know…" Rosie said. She grabbed her shoulder in pain…an old injury she got from a long time ago. "That's why I want to try and help you, help you understand your gifts, and help you control them."

"You can do that?" Amy asked. "But…how will you do that? You're a nice lady and all, but I am not sure if you know much about superpowers."

"I know nothing about those, but I know about training…before I worked here, I was a nurse…during a war in a distant land. I helped people, but when times called for it, I could fight too." She explained.

"Whoa, I bet you were really kick-butt!" Maurice noted, sounded excited at the thought their caretaker used to be a hero of sorts. Little he understood of actual war, but that is to be exptected from a kid.

"Those times are behind me. But you are my present. I am responsible for you now. I am going to help you in every way I can, so that people of the outside world will never be able to say anything about you again." Rosie said.

"You're a nice lady, Rosie…Like the mommy we never had." Maurice noted. He then sulked again. "Makes me wonder why our real mommies and daddies left us here. Did they not love us? Where they scared of us as well."

"I don't have the answers. All I found when the four of you were delivered on our doorsteps, were a note with your names on it. I have seen many reasons for the kids to be here: their parents lost, or too poor to take care of them, for protection…" Rosie noted. "But one thing I do know; I'll be there for you when no one else will be."

"We love you Rosie." Amy said as the three kids rushed up at her, and hugged her tightly.

"Now, how about we take some time to relax and make cookies together?" she asked. The kids gladly agreed. "This time, don't eat them all, Maurice. And no superspeed is no excuse for a bigger stomach."

"You know, Maurice is so…Maurice. I want a new name fitting of my gift. I want to be called Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Yeah, that sounds cool!" Maurice said.

"Oh, me too! I want a cool nickname…now, let me think. Er…" Mace said as he pondered for a bit. He looked down at his hands and saw the answer. "Oh, 'Knuckles'!" he said as he showed off the spikes on his namesakes.

"That really fits. Hey, we could call our little buddy here 'Tails'!" Maurice…or rather Sonic said as he gestured at the baby fox. "You like that, little fella?" Miles responded happily by giggling and waving his hands. "He likes it. Say, Amy…"

"I'm not playing your boy games. I am just glad to be Amy Rose." Amy said. "But I must admit your nicknames are kind of fitting."

Over the next few years, the kids would spend training with Rosie. Sonic's speed was great, but Rosie also had to set up several courses so he could react in time to obstacles. He ran into a few things before he mastered this. He also needed to learn how to consiously alter the density of his quills, so he wouldn't hurt others while using them.

Knuckles had to keep his strength trained with heavy exercise, but at the same time he needed to be taught technique because brute force alone wouldn't cut it. And he also needed to learn to control the strength so he wouldn't accidentally hurt others or destroy objects.

Little Tails as he grew up showed off some amazing abilities, not only he somehow managed to use his namesakes as a propellor to fly. The tails themselves, like Sonic's quills could be used as weapons, so he recieved both flight and ground training. He also showed off surprising intellect for his age, as at age 5 he was able to reassemble an egg timer Rosie accidentally broke and made it sing afterwards. Though self-thought, he was something of a prodigy.

Amy was a bit tricky. She had the ability to summon that hammer of hers, but a training beyond controlling how to summon it was hard to think off. The hammer was light in weight but very hard and durable at the same time. This gave Rosie to train Amy in acrobatics. With a lightweight hammer she would be able to use it ways no other hammer wielders could. She also showed a great deal of interest in archeology and was considered a prodigy in her own right, like little Tails.

Though sadly, over the years, no one wanted to adopt any of them. The rumors the parents had spread killed it for the others. Even when rumors were to be forgotten, who would adopt a couple of 'freaks'?

There was this one time, though…Rosie just was being a good host towards a couple of Mobians. Both of them were Mobian chimps. Both of them dressed very classy, as if they were from the upper crust. Both of them had serous, firm looks on their face. "So, Mr. and Ms. Petty…you'd like to adopt one of our children?" Rosie asked, being uncomfortable in thier presence.

"Why else would we decide to come to a backwards place like this?" Mr. Petty pointed out. "But enough nonsense. My wife and I are unable to concieve. So instead we want to take a child in of more then average intelligence as well as great beauty, one worthy to carry our family name. Our line must be continued one way or another."

Rosie didn't like them. But still, always having to give them benefit of the doubt, after all they were unable to concieve so that make some people grouchy. She handed them a list of the kids that were available. "All of them are all either ordinary or from low backgrounds. Is this the best you have?" Ms. Petty asked in a snooty voice. Rosie resisted an urge to punch them in the face.

"But what's this…Amelia Rose? Odd coloring for a hedgehog, but at the same time, unique look, pretty face…progidy in archeology. She qualifies. We would like to meet this girl." Mr. Petty said with a smile on his face. It was not a warm smile but an unnerving one.

Rosie was conflicted. At the same time she wanted to find someone who could look beyond the kids' unusual traits and take interest in them, but at the same time she didn't trust these two. That and maybe she was too close to them and didn't like the thought of them being adopted made it personal for her. However, she had to follow procedure and allow them to meet her. "Follow me, if you will."

Both the chimps followed Rosie to the West Wing. "Don't be turned down if you notice if they act surprised. They are not used to someone showing interesting in adopting any of them." Rosie said before she knocked on the door and opened it.

Inside, the chimp couple looked wide eyed at the display in front of them. One of the kids was playing ping-pong by himself…using his superspeed. Another one was lifting up a heavy-looking couch with one hand to grab a toy that had stumbled under it. They also saw a third kid, the fox kid flying op to the lamp in the room to replace it. The chimps looked both awestruck and disgusted. "Sonic, Knuckles, Tails…has anyone seen Amy?"

"Amy? She was picking something up at the library, she'll be back any second. Why?" Tails asked.

"Some people came to see her." Rosie said as she gestured at the Petty Couple.

"Someone came to see her? That is awesome news. It's the first time anyone wants to see us." Knuckles said as he accidentally let the couch crash on the ground in excitement. "Er…I'll fix that later."

Sonic eyed oddly at the two. "You two hurt yourselves, because you got pained looks on your faces…maybe you need some cheering up. I know a joke about a horse and a penguin going to the bar. The penguin asks: 'Why the long face?' and the the horse replies: 'Chill out!'" They gave him a dirty look. "Get it? Penguin, chill? It's a cold joke. Because penguins…"

"We understand, and it's dumb. Jokes are a waste. And as for our faces, it's not out of pain, it's called being serious, which you kids clearly don't know the meaning off. If this is what Ms. Rose hangs out with we have a lot of work ahead of us." Ms. Petty pointed out.

"He tried to be nice, you know." Tails pointed out.

"We'll say when we care." Mr. Petty added.

"What is going on?" the voice of Amy sounded as she came back into the room. She eyed the two Mobian Chimps. "Rosie, who are these people?"

"These are Mr. and Ms. Petty. They are interested in…adopting you." Rosie said, the last two words with considerable effort.

"M-m-me? Someone would like to adopt me?" Amy asked, like she couldn't believe it.

"You are correct, little Miss Rose. Me and my wife are interested in adopting you. We are looking for a perfect child, both intelligent and pretty, like you." Mr. Chimp said, yet he sounded so cold for something that was supposed to sound warm.

"Of course we have a bit of work ahead since you have spending your life around these…ruffians. You'll have to be educated about proper lady-like behavior. But that'll soon be a thing of the past." She pointed out.

"What do you mean? You mean I cannot visit them and Rosie afterwards anymore?" Amy asked.

"Of course not. These kids would be a bad influence of you and get in the way of your education. And that woman has served her purpose, she was nothing but a caretaker, she is no part of the family." Mr. Petty added.

"In that case, I'm not going!" Amy Rose said.

"What?" the couple asked.

"To you they are 'ruffians', but to me they are my brothers. They have been my family my entire life and I don't want to break the family apart. And Rosie is a nice lady, and she was like our mother. So either you take all of us and allow us to keep seeing Rosie, or you get nothing." Amy Rose said.

"You don't know what you're saying, you're just a kid. You don't know what's good for you and what not!" Ms. Petty growled.

"I think she does, and so do I. You are not adopting a pet from the pound, but a living being that can think for its own. And if the kid does not want to go, then she has any right to refuse the offer. Besides…you seem to only want to adopt her for selfish reasons, and to raise a child you need to genuinely care for the child, and love it for what he or she is. You are definately not able to do so." Rosie pointed out.

"Save us the sentimental stuff. We didn't get our reputation by bothering with such trivial and useless ideals. She clearly has been hanging around with those freaks for too long…and so have you." Mr. Petty noted.

"For your info…" Amy said as she conjured her hammer out of thin air. "I am a 'freak' as you call it."

"We clearly made a mistake coming here. Fine then, stay here for the rest of your life, unwanted and cooped up; who would want to adopt a freak anyways." Mr. Petty said as he and his wife departed.

"Those stuck-up, good-for-nothing, poo-throwing, banana-peeling, sons of…" Amy fumed as she had to resist going after them and clobbering them with her hammer. But instead she dropped on her knees and cried. "Maybe they are right…maybe there is no place in the world for us…"

"Don't you ever say that." Rosie said. "Those two have no idea of what family is about. They don't have the right to tell you where you do or don't belong. Everyone has a place in the world. Even if you don't know it now, you will find it. For a long time I didn't know where my place was…until I knew where it was…It was with you."

Amy wiped her nose with her arm. "Listen, Ames…you are not alone, we're all with you. Even if the entire world will turn against us, we'll keep going, and we stick together. Because we're family." Sonic said, putting his hand on the shoulder of his little sis."

Knuckles grabbed both of his siblings in one of his arms and lifted them with an affectionate hug. "We'll find out place in the world. Even if it takes years to find, we'll find it."

"No one takes us apart!" Tails said as he flew up and landed on Knuckles' shoulder, sharing in this sweet family moment. "Besides, I also left behind a surprise for those two chimps, put it in their pockets when they weren't looking. A nano-itching powder dispensor. They'll be scratching themselves for weeks and they'll never find what caused it."

"Sonic, you stop learning him those silly pranks…" Amy said, raising an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog. "But I'll let it slide just for now. Because they did deserve it." The four laughed heartily.

A few more years later…still the four did not get adopted. And they were getting in their late teens. Aside from Tails, who was still pre-teens. They were getting too old to be kept in the orphanage. And sometimes even Mr. Tate couldn't fix things. So the heroes had to go out in the wide world and find their place on their own. Tails was young enough to stay, but he couldn't part with his siblings, and Rosie wouldn't always be around since other kids need their guidance and he'd be alone.

"I wish that this wouldn't have happened. I knew that as a caretaker I'd have hoped you find a couple who would love you as their own and raise you…but I did something that shouldn't have happened and grew too close to you…you were the sons and daughter I never had." Rosie said as she didn't bother holding back her tears.

"And you were our mother. But every mother must let their children go at one point to live their own lives. And we still haven't found our place in the world. That's why we'll venture our and find it ourselves. It's not like it will be tossed in our lap." Sonic said.

"But we'll keep in touch. Just take care of the other kids like you did before. You are the best caretaker one could ask for. If many more people were like you…then maybe we would have found our place ages ago." Amy said.

"But we'll never forget this place. It was our home…and if it doesn't work out, out there, there is a way back, somehow." Knuckles said.

"Rosie…I made you something…" Tails said as he pulled out something out of his backpack. It was a tiny robot with a propeller on his head. It let out a mechanical purring out as it flew up to Rosie and rubbed his cheek against her. "I call it Omachao…I modeled it after the legendary chao I read about in Amy's books. He'll keep you company while we're gone. Don't worry about feeding him, he just have to recharge every two weeks or something. There is also a manual included just in case…just so you wouldn't be alone."

"I'll treasure it…just like the memories I had of you." Rosie said with a warm and sad smile on her face. The 'special foursome' joined in a 'family hug' with Rosie. It lasted a few minutes before they broke apart. "I know you four are destined to do great things. One day, you'll show the world how blind they've been and may be able to inspire people to do good things."

"I hope so…" Sonic said as he rubbed a few tears from his eyes with his arm. "But we'll always take your teaching to heart Rosie…until we meet again…mother." Sonic said as he manned up and then told to his siblings: "What are we waiting for? The world is not going to explore themselves!"

Sonic rushed ahead, Knuckles and Amy running behind him with inferior but still impressive speed so they were keeping up, Tails flying behind them, also keeping up. They turned around and waved before rushing off at mach speeds over the horizon.

Rosie sighed. "You did a great job with them." Rosie turned around to see the person who did say that. Mr. Tate…though he was a lot older, and now in a wheelchair. "You were the best employee I ever had, because you had heart. And now…I'm sure that picking you to take over was no mistake. I'm sure that even if it's a little, you can make a difference in this world. You didn't give up on them. That's something I'll always admire."

Rosie looked at the sunset "You sound like that's a rarity. I refuse to believe that it is. They'll find others…like us out there, who won't judge them. Who will be able to love them. Admire them…Those four…they are the future. And they will brighen it…like a solar flare, a big bang…a…"

"Boom?" Mr. Tate asked.

"Maybe…or rather a Ka-boom. A single syllable won't cut this." Rosie said certain of herself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Prologue, part 2

SONIC KABOOM

PROLOGUE CHAPTER, PART II

City of Emerald Hill, West Side Island. Known for both the rich nature and the big cities at the same time, making both exist alongside each other. Whatever one's reason may be to come here, it is there. So four extraordinary Mobians thought maybe they could find a home here. Rosie helped them to find a place to stay. Some acquiantance from long ago who was lending them a room to stay.

"So…this is the big city. A whole difference from our small village." Sonic noted as they saw huge buildings, busy traffic and lots of people, both human and Mobian. "Now…the adress should be around here somewhere." Sonic pointed out as the four headed towards an adress near the outskirts of the city. There they knocked the door.

"Hello?" a voice sounded as someone opened the door. It was an aged armadillo with a yellow shell, black eyes and a big mustache. He was holding a cane. "What do you kids want?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"Er...Mr. William Armadillo? We are here because Rosie…" Amy started.

The Armadillo didn't let them finish, as his gruff tone vanished and he smiled. "Well, in that case, don't stand there watching grass grow and get your asses in. Rosie is a good friend. Saved my life during the war…good woman. I bet she raised you up to be fine kids. Forgive my mood earlier. Old age and old war wounds hurting can do that. They don't call me 'Blockhead Bill' for nothing. Just call me Bill."

The old armadillo led them inside. "Forgive me if there is a bit of rubbish here and there. I have been living alone for a long time since my kids moved out of the house. I started renting their rooms to get some company around here. Aside from you guys there is one other geeky kid who is chasing a music career, you'll meet him someday." He noted.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Armadillo." Amy said.

"I told you squirts to call me 'Bill'." Bill growled.

"Right…sorry, Bill. Now, me and my brothers still need to look for a job, and we need to look out for a school for Tails here so paying rent is going to be a bit hard at first." Amy noted.

"No worries about that missy. Rosie already payed a bit of rent ahead, so you still got a lot of time. Rosie also told me about you guys. I know a few adresses where you can apply for a job, I'm sure they need fine lads and lasses like you. Now don't stand there, get yourself settled in your rooms." Bill noted.

The four rooms were cozy enough, though Tails and Sonic were forced to share theirs, not that they minded. The basement and the attic were also converted in extra rooms. Knuckles got the basement chamber and Amy the attic. There was also a list of whom had to do which chore at which day, which was fair enough.

"It's a nice place to live." Sonic pointed out as he had checked out his room.

"It's the best you're going to bloody get. In the city, every other land lord put their rents up to ridiculous standards, not to mention corporate greedy bastards exploiting everything to the tiniest details. In the war I've seen foes who were cuddly compared to the likes of them…and then they wonder why I'm so disenchanted with the world." Bill growled.

"You say your kids moved out of the house…where are they now?" Tails asked.

"They are outside of the Emerald Islands, in Soumerca, studying under some old coot. They'll get far in life. I just hope they don't forget their old man exists." Bill said. Sonic seems uncomfy at that statement. "Oh…that was dumb of me…you being orphans and all and me talking about my family life. I'm a blockhead after all."

"It's ok. We will be fine. We appreciate all the help. You're a cool guy." Sonic noted.

"Always this 'cool' word…but other then that, you're a good lad. Make yourself at home. I am going to get some rest for my old leg, you just decorate the rooms however you want…" Bill said as he limped away.

"May got some screws loose, but he seems nice enough. So, this will be home for now?" Tails asked.

"Yes, buddy, our very own home…for what it's worth it's a good place." Sonic said with a smile.

The next day, the heroes already were out to get each of thier job applications. Amy took Tails with her to her job application because there was also something for Tails. The place they applied to was Emerald Hill Academy for Gifted Youngsters.

"Well, Ms. Rose…a doctorate in History and Mythology at your age? We need more younger and fresher teachers to teach our young minds and you certainly correspond to that." The principal, Mr. Hurst (who was a human) said full of glee. "It also helps the image of a big sister figure these extraordinary kids need."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Hurst." Amy said, feeling flustered and blushing.

"And your little brother got the maximum score on the entrance exam, no other kid has done it before. He also made this nice little gadget out of spare parts." Mr. Hurst said as he pushed a button on a device, which spouted arms and started to sort a pile of files in a few seconds.

"Just something I came up with at the top of my head." Tails said, also felt flattered.

"I must say that while there is still a procedure where you have to recieve a confirmation letter in a few days, I can assure you, the two of you are right at home at this place." Mr. Hurst said. The rest of the candidates pale. I am glad to see you two fine youngsters in the future." He said as he shook both thier hands.

"I am delighted to enrich the kids about history in the future." Amy noted, overjoyed.

"I can't wait to see what kind of tools they have at the tech lab." Tails said equally overjoyed.

"Of course I can't be biased and makes sure that Tails doesn't attend any of your classes, Ms. Rose, since we can't let them think you are having a preference for your little brother." Mr. Hurst noted.

"Nothing at all. I already taught him everything I know anyways. I understand you have to keep it fair. Just…thanks for giving us this chance." Amy said, still shaking the hand vigorously. She realized what she was doing and let go.

"You can keep the gadget, Mr. Hurst." Tails said.

"Thanks, Mr. Prower. Now, off you go, enjoy yourselves and I'll be seeing you Monday." Mr. Hurst said. Amy and Tails had left with huge smiles on thier faces. Mr. Hurst recieved a phone call three hours later. "Mr. Ben Hurst of the Academy of Gifted youngsters, how can I help you? Yes, I just had a few charming youngsters applying for our school and…what? But they are perfect, they…You wouldn't…you leave me no choice…all right then." Mr. Hurst hung up the phone and looked sad. "I don't want to do this…they were such charming young people."

At a dojo, Knuckles was applying. His application involved him sparring with the leader of the dojo, Mr. Tora, a Mobian Tiger. He launched several rapid kicks at Knuckles, who blocked them with his massive arms. He grabbed his foot and flipped him in the air, but Mr. Tora landed safely on his feet again and and thrusted his clawed hand forwards, but Knuckles did the same for his spiky fist, both stopping inches in front of each others' faces. Mr. Tora and Knuckles stood down and bowed at each other.

"You are skilled young one. You make an excellent teacher for the dojo. You got it all: strength, surprising agility, and control. Perfect for the job. I still need to give you a confirmation later, but I can assure you you're the best candidate and I'll be expecting you soon." Mr. Tora said as he gave another bow.

"I'd be honored, Master Tora." Knuckles said as he made a bow back. "Wait until I tell my brothers and sister about this." Knuckles said as he left with a huge grin on his face.

After a few moments, master Tora recieved a call on his cell phone. "Yes? Oh, it's you…yes, I have offered him the job. What? You got to be kidding me, you are being unreasonable. You wouldn't…Gr…fine…I hope you're happy? Don't you have any honor? What do you mean 'honor is meaningless?' Hello?" Master Tora put down the disconnected cell phone as he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

Sonic was having a different tryout. A physical one. He didn't use his superspeed, but his physical condition still allowed him to pass it off without a hitch. At the end of the trial his time was taken, by a police officer, which was a Mobian gorilla. He pressed the button on his stopwatch. "Whoa…best time we ever gotten for a recruit, and I still feel like you haven't used your full physical prowess…you got good reflexes."

"Er…thanks?" Sonic said, nervously. He liked using his superspeed, but he didn't like to show it off, because of the prejudice he'd gotten. Just keep it low-key and he would be safe. The gorilla officer seemed pleased though.

"You can join up for police training as of Monday. Keep up that work and you'll be on the force in no time. And no need to be nervous, kid. I can see it in your eyes, you have a spark…I feel you'll make a great cop. The kind of heroic figure the people need." The officer said as he reached out his hand.

"If you say so…Thanks so much for giving me this chance, Commissioner Kong." Sonic said as he shook the hand.

"I'm warning you I can't go easy on you during training, but I'm sure you can take it." Mr. Kong said.

"I don't want to be gone easy on. I feel like I wouldn't be able to help people to my best if I'm not pushed to my limits." Sonic stated.

"Your heart and head are in the right spot kid. I'll forward to molding you in a good law enforcer. Rest easy now, because there will be hard work in the future." Mr. Kong said. "All you need to do now is wait for the confirmation and after the weekend you can start." Mr. Kong said.

Sonic pumped his hand in the air in joy as he muttered "Yes!" and then rushed off, careful to not superspeed away.

Mr. Kong, after Sonic had left an hour ago, recieved a phonecall as well. "Hello, Commissioner Donkey Kong speaking…You mean the blue kid? Yes, he was here. You want me to what? But he's…He can…are you even listening to me? You are doing what? You are a nasty…fine then. Goodbye!" Commissioner Kong hung up his phone. "If you hadn't pulled a stunt like that I would have cuffed you ages ago…poor kid, I don't know how to tell him this…"

The four kids went back home to celebrate. "I can't believe that we made it. We got our own dream jobs." Sonic said happily. "We should totally celebrate this…at that diner with the chilidogs. My treat." Sonic said.

"I can't believe you can keep eating those, they are full of fat and grease. You can have a treat once in a while, but chilidogs are only SOMETIMES food." Knuckles pointed out.

"No worries, health freak, I'm sure they got something with more fiber for you." Sonic said.

"Oh, we should bring along Mr. Bill because he was so helpful for us. Maybe he doesn't like coming out, but we can perhaps ask if we can at least bring him takeout or something." Amy said.

"Yeah, and that other guy who is our new housemate, we haven't introduced ourselves to him yet. I wonder who that guy could be." Tails wondered.

The special foursome returned home, only to by surprise to find the sounds of accordeon playing fill the air. Normally polka wasn't the style of the heroes, but they foudn the melody really pleasant. In the living room they saw a Mobian dog, who had yellowish cream fur with brown spots, skillfully playing the accordeon. He was unaware of the others that entered the living room. After he was done with his tune, the other four clapped enthusiastically.

The dog Mobian was surprised and nearly dropped his accordeon. "Whoa…didn't hear you coming in…Oh, you must be my new housemates. You seemed to like my music…"

"You play that thing wonderfully, it's not even my kind of music, but you got talent." Amy complimented.

The dog blushed. "Aw shucks…it's just a hobby of mine. Oh, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself. Albert Muttskovitch. You can just call me Al…or Muttski."

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. These are my siblings, Amy Rose, Tails Prower, and that big lug over here is Knuckles the echidna." Sonic introduced themselves.

"Nice meeting you. Also nice that someone appreciates my music for a change. My old landlord kicked me out because he didn't like polka. That and the way I smelled at the end of the day, I work at a pet shop. I just showered now of course…Mr. Bill doesn't mind polka and his sense of smell isn't what it used to be so he doesn't mind me." Muttski said, scratching the back of his head. "But my true love is music, and I hope to bring life back into polka and start a musical career. Shame nobody takes me seriously."

"Why not? You got real talent." Tails asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird. 'Weird Al' is what they nicknamed me. Just because of my musical taste…and the fact that I have several twitches when I get nervous…and there was this time I thought I saw a UFO. I may have caused a bit of a panic." Muttski replied, a bit ashamed.

"Listen, me and my siblings have…certain gifts. Because of them we always have been outcasts as well. We've been called freaks, abominations. Believe me, we know what it's like." Amy said, comforting Muttski.

"You guys are a fine bunch…I'm happy you're so nice and understanding. You know, I'll cook you up a special dinner just for you. I bet you must be hungry. Just sit down and relax as I cook you up a surprise." Muttski said.

"Well, we're kind of hungry, and we like surprises." Sonic said, rubbing his belly as they sat down and Muttski headed for the kitchen.

"He's a bit goofy, but he's a nice goof." Amy pointed out.

At that moment, Bill came up, carrying a bag of groceries. "It's awfully quiet…Al must be done with his music. Hey, squirts. You're back. Judging from the smiles on your faces, you had good news."

"Indeed, we all got positive reviews. It's only official when we recieve the letters, but otherwise we're certain to have the jobs." Sonic said proudly.

"We also met the new guy, Muttski. Talented musician. We hit it off quite nicely. He's now busy preparing dinner for us!" Knuckles said.

"Oh, that's real nice of hi-Did you say Muttski is fixing dinner?" Bill said, having a look of dread on his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tails asked.

"He can't cook to save his life. He once managed to make liquid toast…and he burned a pan when trying to cook water!" Bill said panicky. "Now get him out of the kitchen before…"

Too late, as a 'BOOM' came out of the kitchen. There wasn't fire, but lots of smoke. Muttski crawled out, covered in soot. He coughed for a bit before he grabbed his cell phone. "So…what toppings would you like on your pizza?" he asked sheepishly. The four heroes had an awkward look on their face, as Bill facepalmed.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. The heroes helped Muttski clean and fix the kitchen and ordered some pizzas. The very next day they recieved mails adressed to them. "Cool, our confirmation letters. Now we are sure we got the job." Sonic said as he happily handed the letters to his siblings. He ripped it open happily…only the answer is not what he expected. "Rejected? But…he told me I did great, I even broke a record."

"I passed the IQ test…I got maximum score! Then why did they reject me as well?" Tails asked, unbelieving of this fact.

"They told me I was perfect teaching material. Why would they tell us this and then not accept us?" Amy said sadly.

"I can't believe they did this to us, giving us false hope and then crush it like an ant under our boots." Knuckles said as he crumbled the letter in his fist. "I have to know…we better call them back!"

"Good idea…they owe us an explanation!" Sonic said as he headed towards the phone and started dialing. "They're not answering. The nerve of some people."

"Let's not just sit on our butts, let's get over there and hear the answers from their own mouths." Amy said, angrily as she resisted the urge to summon her hammer and smash things.

The others agreed as they rushed off. Each of them headed in different directions, this time not bothering with slowing down their super speed. Many people looked on weird as they saw streaks of blue, yellow, pink and red streak by.

Tails and Amy arrived back at the front gates of the academy. However, at the front gate someone else was waiting for them. Someone they haven't seen for a long time and never wanted to see again. "We meet again…Ms. Rose." Ms. Petty said. Her hair had a few more streaks of grey but was still identical to what they remembered.

"You? What the heck are you doing here?" Amy growled.

"I am the head of the board of directors of this school. I determine everything that happens. I see you have had faced certain…rejection." She said with a sadistic tone.

"You caused this. Because of you we didn't get the jobs, even when Mr. Hurst assured us we could. Is this out of mere spite because I rejected you as my adoptive parents? Then you really live up to your names, you are petty." Amy Rose said.

"It wouldn't have to come this far if your 'brother' didn't decide to humiliate us. That itching powder caused us trouble, and it took way too long to wear off. You know how hard it was to not try and scratch our posterior in front of high placed people? We took a long time to get back our reputation. But now we have both managed to regain high positions and as long as we have them, you won't ever work in this town, and your brother will only be able to study." Ms. Petty said.

"You started it. You insulted us and you wanted to treat my sister as a doll, which you can mold into a tool. Of course I wouldn't let that. I wanted to teach you a lesson, but it appears you learned nothing." Tails said, baring his fangs. "How can you feel no regrets, stepping on other people and ruining their lives to secure your own?"

"It's law of the strongest, and you won't get on top by playing nice. It may not seem fair, but life is that way kid. And don't you dare to move another inch. I left Mr. Hurst no choice. Without his job he can't pay the medical bills of his wife and it would be unfortunate if he lost his job by…letting the wrong people in." Ms. Petty said.

"For someone on top, you have sunken real low." Amy said as she and Tails turned around and prepared to leave. "We'll step down for Mr. Hurst's sake. But we won't just stand by and watch. We'll get back at you." Amy said.

"You are welcome to try, me and my husband are too big. There is nothing you can do." Ms. Petty said.

"Just wait and see." Tails pointed out.

Sonic couldn't catch Commissioner Kong at the police office, he was apparently on patrol. He decided to tag along with Knuckles for the moment to hear out Master Tora before they would search for the policeman. However, in front of the dojo stood the other half of the vile couple.

"Mr. Petty?" Sonic asked.

"That's mayor Petty to you." He replied.

"Mayor? Hey, you forced the commissioner and Master Tora to reject us. You have the power to do so, haven't you?" Knuckles figured out.

"What do you know? He can think!" Mr. Petty said sadistically. "No one crosses me and get away with it. As soon as I saw the four of you enter my city I did anything to prevent you from making your life here. I have no place for a bunch of mutant deliquents in my domain."

"You know, you came to the orphanage, pretty much didn't hide the fact you wanted a kid for selfish reason, unable to love it, insults anyone you see and when we try to point this out, you just pull this crud? Dude, you are pathetic!" Sonic pointed out.

"I may be, but I'm also a mayor. I can do whatever I want and get away with it. And don't you dare go in against me. Commissioner Kong has a large family to feed, and he won't be able to bring food on the table if I strip him of his rank. And Master Tora's daughter is going to marry soon…what if he loses the dojo and he won't be able to pay for it?" Mr. Petty asked.

"They got nothing to do with it, leave them out of it, your beef is with us." Knuckles pointed out.

"I'll tell you when I care. Now out, abominations. Go back to that senile old coot and that weird dog musician. If they can keep paying their bills, since none of them have enough income to do so." Mr. Petty said. "Oh, is that why you needed your jobs? That's a crying shame."

"You're a sick man. I will find a way to make you pay. You won't get away with it, your kind never does." Sonic growled.

"Looks like I just have." Mr. Petty said. Sonic and Knuckles hung down their heads in defeat and rushed away.

Back at Bill's place, all of them had their heads hung down. "I can't believe this. We were in the right for rejecting them, and still they get to pull all this mean spirited stuff off without a hitch? And drag all those innocent people in it? It's no fair!" Sonic said as he stomped the floor.

"If one thing I have learned in my old age, no good deed goes unpunished. But a lot of bad ones do." Bill said sadly. "I lived in this place my whole life, and to leave it would be unthinkable."

"It's our fault. Because of us you are in this trouble." Tails said.

"Beating yourself up for existing will not help, squirt. They would have pulled something like this anyways. I was always opposed to them being mayor and I was always very vocal about it." Bill growled.

"And those who are the least bit 'different', have no place in their 'perfect' little world. They would not allow me anything either." Muttski pointed out, showing a surprising amount of wisdom in his lines.

"Maybe we don't have a place in this world after all." Knuckles pointed out. "People are stupid and selfish, not to mention foolish and the ones who are decent are few or too afraid."

"What life are we going to lead as of now?" Amy wondered.

"A life as a drifter, always running, never slowing down, never settle. Because people wouldn't let us." Sonic said sadly. "We have gifts but what use are they? Fate just plays a cruel joke on us, life is a sadist, life is a kid with a magnifying glass burning us like the little Feral ants we are." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog sighed.

"Maybe it's better we'd just leave…live life on the road. If you two are not welcome in this city anymore, you are welcome to come along." Amy pointed out.

"I am too old and slow for that crap. Besides I'm old. I'm damaged, from years of fighting and trying to raise kids I recieved late in life by myself. I wouldn't last long, which I'm sure I won't do either way." Bill said.

"I'm not sure if I could catch up to you guys…" Muttski said. "I can at least try over somewhere else. But you guys…you don't deserve this. I hate to think to part. I hate to part with my only friends. And that the nicest people I know get treated like dirt." Muttski said.

"Maybe it's better, Muttski. You at least won't get your name dragged further down the dirt when we're not around." Sonic said. "I'm off to bed, and tomorrow we leave."

Nobody argued. The others went to their rooms as well. Only Muttski and Bill remained behind. Bill sighed. "Muttski, play me one of your silly songs a final time…just so I can squeeze the little bit of joy out of this." Muttski grabbed his accordeon, not knowing what else to do, and started playing.

Outside the city, someone was overlooking it. "This place should be a great start…take over one of the main capitals of the world, and you're bound to make it big. This place will be wiped out, and my Land will be built here…"

TO BE CONTINUED

I didn't realize the prologue would be this long that I probably must make a third chapter.

Blockhead Bill is Mighty's father from the Fleetway comics.

Muttski, like in SSZ is anthropomorphic once again, only this time he has a different speech pattern, backstory and identity. This version is modelled after one of my favorite artists, Weird Al Yankovic. Because that guy rocks.

And for something that is based on something light-hearted this turns sad real fast...But wait until next chapter.

I didn't plan the return of the two snooty chimps, but it just started writing itself...


	3. Prologue, part 3

SONIC KABOOM

PROLOGUE CHAPTER, PART III

After the catastrophe of yesterday, Muttski wanted to make the last day of the special foursome extra special. "Guys, I got muffins. No I didn't make them myselves. Everyone loves muffins, right? Guys?" he asked as he returned from the baker. He didn't find them anywhere, just a note on the table.

Bill was there as well. "I read the note too. Left without saying goodbye. It was too painful for them. Don't blame them, I have said goodbye too many times in my age." He growled.

Muttski sighed. "I am used to everything going bad. My parents didn't approve my musical career, nobody at school knew my name…and when I finally got friends, they are chased off. Guess society is to blame."

"Believe me kid, I have seen a lot in my life. But one thing I don't see enough of these days are decent people. I always wondered what I have been fighting for. A empty cause?" Bill said. "I just hope wherever those sprouts are, they'll find a better place to be." Bill growled.

At that moment, they could hear several loud bangs. They went outside to check things out and saw several lines of smoke and flames in the distance. "Are we under attack?" Muttski asked, scared out of his wits.

"It appears so. I was hoping to never be a part of it again. But when the gloves come off…Colonel William Armadillo reporting for duty!" Bill said as he saluted to no one in particular. "So, Private, you know how to fight?"

"No…but I know a few tricks. And I guess you can call my cooking disastrous enough to be a weapon." Muttski noted out.

"That'll have to do. Let's head out soldier. I may still think there are not enough decent people, but I'm sure the ones are decent will be caught in the blast if we don't stop it!" Bill said.

In the center of the city, a whole army of machines started marching in. The majority were egg-shaped humanoids which may have looked cartoony, but the fact they carried axes, hammers, shields, spears, blasters and other tech proved them not to be taken lightly. Several other robots based on beetles, wasps, crabs, bats, centipedes and others were joining them.

Many people tried running, but the robots were everywhere. The robotic wasps fired stun shots from their tails, which knocked civilians unconsious, while the bat robots carried them towards several prison pods. The crabs just picked up the civilians with their claws (without squishing them and crammed them in the pods, while the humanoids just chased and drove them towards the pod like caddle.

They tried fighting back however. Most notably the police. They fired their gun at the robots, but they had to be careful to not hit any civilians. However, even if they managed to aim correctly and shoot a few machines down, they ran out of bullets eventually and would be at the mercy of the robots themselves.

Commissioner Kong wouldn't go down easy as he pounded his chest, hooted and ran towards the machines, and began pounding them with his bare fists. Being a gorilla of course he was real strong and started making scrap out of them. However, his wrist was suddenly grabbed by something…the long tongue of a mechanical chameleon who had turned itself invisible. Several others grabbed hold of his other limbs and he was tied up. He turned berserk and jerked hard, tossing the machines around and freeing himself.

However, he soon came face to face with a bigger, blockier robot who was taller then even him. He didn't see any other robots of that model so it had to be a special model. Kong didn't hesitate however and rushed forward and punched…only to hurt his hand. The heavy blocky robot just grabbed his face, slammed Kong in the ground, dazing him, and then tossed him in a Prison pod.

Master Tora was also fighting off a bunch of machines. His martial skill was impressive and he was also laying waste to a fair amount of machines. His skill was impressive but he was starting to get swarmed as well. He kept fighting them off, he wouldn't go down.

That was until something shot towards hi mand took him by surprise as he was kicked hard in the face. He got up and saw someone in a long-sleeved kimono cloak and a kabuki mask, with long black hair. Judging from the proportions, a human female. Master Tora recovered quickly. He engaged the woman in direct combat, and kicks and punches were flying everywhere at a rapid pace…

Both of them seemed evenly matched at first, up until the woman latched with one of her long sleeves and wrapped itself around the Mobian Tiger's torso. Then her other sleeve wrapped around its legs, tying him up. Whatever the fabric was made off, the sensei couldn't rip it. Several wasp robots surrounded him and fired stun shots, knocking him out, after which the woman tossed the sensei in a prison pod.

Several robots found themselves with the biggest surprise of their lives when they were bombarded from above. Something small but increadibly heavy hit them and broke them apart, and a red substance was poured on them and started eating through their metal skin and corrode them. "Luckily I had some chili concarne and buns left." Muttski said as he kept tossing the acidic chili and cannonball-like buns.

Several robot bats and wasps got note of this and flew towards him. Muttski squealed like a school girl, up until Bill jumped at them, delivered a few well-placed whacks with his cane and sent them spiraling towards the ground. "How's that for an old man." Bill said.

"Dude, you are awesome." Muttski said.

"Never call me dude again." Bill growled. It was then that something small, black and round rolled in their direction. It had a burning fuse. "Run!" Bill said as he grabbed Muttski and dragged him away as they jumped of the building into a fruit cart as there was an explosion.

The owner of the bomb jumped in front of them. The robot itself was humanoid and his own head ressembled a bomb itself. He had a wide zig-zagged mouth which was turned in a wide grin. "Get back you copper-plated ninny." Bill said as he reached out his cane. The robot breathed a bit of fire on it, and Bill discarded the burning cane.

"Hey, are you proud, harrassing an old man?" Muttski said. The robot exhaled a small flame at Muttski's feet, who then jumped in Bill's arms…who then dropped him on the ground.

"You want a piece of me, then bring it on!" Bill said as he raised his fists. The robot rolled his optics and grabbed another bomb. He tossed it hard into the ground, which didn't explode into flames, but into some kind of gas. "Oh, a smokescreen? You're running away, you cowardly machine and…why do I feel so…weak…goodnight!" Bill said before he and Muttski fainted. The robot picked them up and put them into prison pods as well.

At the outer skirts of the city, two particular chimps, carrying bags of money with them. "This is not good, this is not good. We are getting out of here, and start over again somewhere else, somewhere safer!" Mr. Petty said in a panic. They headed towards a limo. "If only they hadn't captured our driver…"

"You'll have to do, how hard can it be?" Ms. Petty said as they entered the vehicle. "How did Jarvis do it again…I think he first turned that key and then turned that…stick thingy." Ms. Petty said. Mr. Petty tried to get the car to work…and five minutes later he drove in the first tree they came across.

"Not…a…word." Mr. Petty noted as they crawled out of the car…

Only to run into someone. The leader of the invasion. A human in a red and yellow aviator-like outfit, a balding head, a pink nose, a red mustache and a pair of glasses. On his head were some goggles. He was driving some kind of spherical hover vehicle. He stroked his mustache and said with drole: "Mr. Mayor and wife I presume? Oh, you are not going to miss the conquest of your own town? You are the guests of honor."

Outside the city, in the forest, the heroic foursome was out in the forest, cooking canned beans over a fire. "I guess we are going to get used to these." Sonic said. "They'd taste much better as part of a chilidog though." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tails was tinkering with something. "I miss Rosie."

"We all do. We also miss Bil land Muttski. But they got into problems because of us. We better get out of their lives, so they can live it to their fullest." Amy said as she was cleaning her hammer. It was an object that she normally creates out of nowhere and thus shouldn't be cleaned but it helped distract.

"Well, we at least have each other…what else do we need?" Knuckles said as he drank a can of soda. "There is no difference we can make for anyone but ourselves."

"To the special foursome…forever the four of us!" Sonic said sad and sarcastically. He took a bit of the beans. "Beans every day for the rest of our life, get used to it."

At that moment, Amy suddenly grabbed her head and started to moan in pain. "Amy, what's wrong?" Tails asked worried.

"I saw…a vision. I know it sounds weird. But I saw Emerald Hill…in flames…danger…I know it's not a dream, I can sense it is real." Amy said, shivering and sweating heavily.

"Since when can you see things like that?" Sonic asked. "Did your power evolve or something?"

"Does that mean we are expected to go out and help the very city that rejected us?" Knuckles asked. "Even if we went back, the city is the palms of the hands of those two chimps. What can we do?"

"I still think we should go." Sonic said. "No matter how despicable they are…you know what Rosie said, even a twisted person is still a person. And if we just let them burn…we'd be as bad as them."

The others had pondering looks on their faces. "Maybe Sonic is right. Maybe this is what we got our powers for. Maybe we were meant to save people." Tails pointed out.

"I can't let that vision come true…it'd be horrible." Amy said.

"I guess I have no choice. Let's go and save the city." Knuckles said, ready for action. With that said, the four rushed off back the way they came, in streaks of blue, red, yellow and pink.

At the city, the robots have let the people out of the prison pods, aside from the ones too strong to be let out, all chained and gathered, guarded by machine henchmen. The block robot, the bomb headed robot and the woman in kabuki mask all bow down before the mustached man.

"Lord Eggman, everyone in the city is present to hear your speech." The kabuki woman said as she bowed deeply.

"Thanks Malika. And please drop the 'Lord' part; I am DOCTOR Eggman after all." The mustached man replied. "Heavy, Bomb, bring the guests of honor to me."

The blocky robot and bomb-headed robot brought the two chimps along. "Here are the monkeys, boss." Heavy said.

"We are chimps. That's something different! Now let us go! You have any idea whom you are talking to?" Mr. Petty growled.

"Silly monkeys are funny!" Bomb said as he petted his head, much to the Pettys' chagrin.

"You old coot! You have any idea who you are talking to. Now let us go or you'll regret it!" Ms. Petty said.

However, they were pushed to the ground by Bomb. "Show some respect for the master, you rich snobs! Now stay put or I'll blow my top, and you don't want that to happen."

"Thanks Bomb, now I can begin my big speech." Eggman said as he pulled out a microphone and spoke to the people: "People of Emerald Hill. Right now you are all afraid, and confused; I won't blame you. This probably comes as a surprise. But this surprise will turn from bad to real good real soon. Congrats, you are all chosen to play part in the construction of Eggmanland. We tear down the foundations of this city and build a new, better place instead. No worries, you get proper healthcare and food, I want my workers to live after all."

"Malika, slides please!" Eggman gave a signal to Malika, who grabbed a remote and pushed a button, which showed blueprints of the new Eggmanland. Which looked more like an amusement park then a new country. "Can you see it before you?"

"You mean you are tearing up my town to build a ridiculous funpark? You are clearly out of your mind, and when I get out of here I'll make sure you are put in a mental institution and your machines melted into toilet seats!" Mr. Petty said.

"Oh, like this place is a utopia? Whatever I'll do will be an improvement. I'd rather have an amusemt park rather then a dump run by corrupt officials. Aren't you one who has built your fortune through fraude, deceit and blackmail?" Eggman said as he gestured towards Bomb.

Bomb had the bags containing the Pettys money from when they tried to flee next to him. He inhaled deeply and torched them with his flame breath. "My money! My precious money!" Mr. Petty said in money as he and his wife tried rushing at the money, but they were picked up by Heavy and held tight.

"Oh, I am so evil…I should be ashamed." Eggman said with mocking drole in his voice. "As if! Instead of an ugly city build with stained money I will build a tribute to my evil genius and then expand it all over the world. A world where ugly mugs like you will never show their faces in positions of high power ever again, instead my handsome everywhere, as a symbol for a united world…" Eggman wiped a tear from his eye. "It will be so beautiful."

"That's a lot of poppycock!" Bill said from inside his prison pod. "You think we are just nicely playing along with you? By invading our homes, destroying property and scaring us spitless and you think you have the right to determine what happens to our place? I won't deny those apes are total butts. But why trade in a couple of dictators for the next?"

"Oh believe me, I'm an improvement over those two." Eggman said proudly as he gestured at the two chimps trying to put the ashes and remains of the burnt money back together again. "I'm supposed to be the (air quotes) evil genius, yet these two disgust even me. Now, you either have the option to stay in the Prison Pods or help me build my land. Your choice, people!" Eggman said.

"Er…boss? I see something in the distance…" Heavy said as he held his hand above his eyes Native American style to see four clouds of dust in the distance, getting bigger. "Pretty colors though…Oh, maybe it's a parade!"

He couldn't be more wrong. The first thing they saw was a blue streak which raced across the ground, and at super speed knocked over some of the humanoid robots like bowling pins. It then shot in the air, and then charged into several of the bat-like robots, shattering them, each time like it was homing in on them. The blue streak landed, showing off Sonic. He rubbed his thumb past his nose in a cheeky way.

The second streak, which was yellow, flew through the air. It shot through several wasp robots, who fell apart like if they were being sliced into ribbons by something. The yellow streak flew by some robots and dropped several small pellet-like objects. The objects exploded in bursts of electricity and shorted out several crab robots. Tails came out of the streak and landed next to Sonic, intense look on his face, his fangs bared and his hands out in a claw-like fashion.

The red streak followed. It was slower then the other two streaks but it left the most damage. It charged through a huge group of machines, wrecking it easily. It shot up, landed on the ground with a massive crash and it let out a shockwave that knocked a large amount of the machines on their backs. From the dust cloud, Knuckles rose, joining his siblings, arms folded.

Last was a pink streak, the second slowest but significantly fast enough. As it rushed by, several machines were tossed aside, breaking apart as hit with a big heavy bludgeoning weapon. It then shot up, and agile swung across some poles to shoot itself at nearby flying machines, and smashing them apart. Amy landed next to her brothers, twirled her hammer in her hand like a majorette baton and then planted it in the ground.

"Them! I knew it, they are in league with that mad doctor, they'll all be convicted and tossed in prison once we are done…" Mr. Petty said as he and his wife awoke, but they were bopped on the head by Heavy and knocked out again.

"Better grab an umbrella, baldy, because we're raining on your parade." Sonic said. The others stared at him with an awkward look. "What, is it something I said?"

"Yeah, that was incredibly corny. Like 60's tv show corny." Tails said.

"Okay, what about this, 'if you can't stand they heat, stay out of the frying pan'?" Sonic repeated.

"Has been done to dead." Knuckles noted.

"Er…hello, evil genius who threatens the city? I'm still here you know!" Eggman noted.

"Maybe something along the likes of 'I'm here to eat chilidogs and kick butt, and guess who just ran out of chilidogs'?" Sonic said.

"That sounds too much like a catchphrase a 90's video game shooter protagonist." Amy added.

"WILL YOU STOP IGNORING ME?" Eggman shouted.

"Oh sorry…we're new to this 'hero' stuff. So…who are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked.

"I am the greatest genius of the modern age, the most cunning and evil scientist you'll ever see, not to mention the most handsome one. I am Doctor Ivo Benedict Robotnik, aka Doctor Eggman." Eggman introduced himself. Sonic and his friends bust out in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Eggman…that sounds so totally lame, like a cheesy 60's tv show villain." Sonic said, wiping a tear out of his eye from laughter. He cocked his head slightly. "You kind of even look like an egg turned upside down. Hey, you have an egg-based diet?"

"I like eggs, so what?" Eggman asked. They start to laugh louder. Several civilians started to laugh along, as they suddenly all realize how funny Eggman's name was.

"Oh this is too good. Your middle name being 'Benedict' doesn't help. If you had a muffin, you'd be Egg Benedict!" Tails joked. The others laughed out loud.

"His flying machine looks like an Egg! What's it called, the Egg Mobile?" Knuckles said.

"Oh, how did you know?" Eggman asked. The heroes had trouble standing up because they were laughing so hard, and many more civilians were laughing along.

"Can't…breathe…this is the guy who took over the city? What are your machines called? Egg Bots?" Amy asked.

"Actually, they're Egg Pawns!" Eggman said. The heroes nearly popped their lungs after hearing that one. "Stop laughing! Who the heck do you think you are?"

"Me, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" Sonic introduced himself.

"I am Tails Prower, technical genius and only flying fox in the world." Tails added.

"Knuckles the echidna. Powerhouse." Knuckles said, smashing his fists together.

"Nothing to fear, Amy Rose is here!" Amy said with an elegant twirl.

"And we are here to save this city from your tyranny…Eggman (snicker)." Sonic continued.

Eggman sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed them with his handkerchief. We could see his eyes were blue now before he put them back on. "Really, is this what's it about?" he said. He sounded a lot more seriously then he did earlier. "You know…I must admit you are quite impressive specimins. I mean, look what you did to my robots. So I want to ask, do you really think it's wise wasting these gifts on these people?"

"What are you playing at, Eggbelly?" Sonic asked.

"Don't play dumb, hedgehog. Tell me, how many times have you and your friends have been the victim of prejudice? Don't tell me you haven't? Because I can see it in your eyes. Just like me you have been broken souls, ridiculed for being different, haven't you?" Eggman noted.

Sonic and his siblings didn't expect to hear this from Eggman. They didn't reply but their faces gave everything away. "Thought so. You know why I call myself Eggman? Because of new beginnings. New trees grow from seeds, new birds come from Eggs. And Dr. Seed would sound too dirty."

"Whoa, that's very deep boss." Heavy complimented his master.

"Thanks. Now…I can offer the four of you new beginnings as well." Eggman said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"You know, we are not that different. You see, I once was a fine young man who dreamt of going in the steps of his grandfather, one of the greatest geniuses of all time. However, my grandfather was framed for something horrible and he suffered for it. My family name was tainted because of it. Because of that the scientific community didn't take me seriously. You see this robots? They are my Badniks. Originally they were used for medical purpose. A robot shell that could keep a hurt or sick body protected, until it is healed or put in stasis until a cure is found, while still being able to interact with the outside world. But they couldn't see past 'Robotnik'. My ideas were scoffed as ridiculous, science-fiction. I was judged because of how I was born." Eggman explained.

He then gestured towards his assistant. "And I am not the only one. Look at poor Malika here. Why do you think she wears a mask?" Malika hung down her head. "I hate to see things like that happen to the likes of you."

"You are joshing us, are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing the like. I can assure you I tell the truth. But here is something that is no doubt about: the world is a mess. Corruption, greed, wars…people getting away with horrible things or people abusing their position to commit or justify horrible acts without consequences. People are condemned for being different, for just existing. I don't want to live in a world like that anymore. But legally I can get nothing done. Who can? The ones who are decent enough are either powerless, afraid or too few. So that's why I decided to start my little project. I'll conquer the world, build my Eggman Empire and make a better place of this planet." Eggman said.

"Why should we trust you, you clearly introduced yourself as an evil genius." Amy asked.

"My acts, though with the noblest intentions, will be labled as 'evil' anyways. If 'evil' means trying to better this corrupt world, then I'll wear it as a badge of honor." Eggman said. "And be honest, do these people deserve saving? They rejected you, judged you for what you are…they'd turn on you even if you save them. They'll drop you like bricks once you are of no more use." Eggman said as he pointed at the civilians.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Sonic asked, now clearly confused.

"The world has taken everything away from us, and the world as it exists now will only continue to degrade and slowly destroy itself, starting with the innocent. Join me…help me build a better world. A world where you won't be judged anymore." Eggman said as he floated in front of our heroes. "What do you say?" he said as he reached out his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED

XXX

Damn, this prologue is getting longer and longer. I just hope that next chapter will be the last one, so I can get to the actual game adaptation.

I am not fully satisfied with the chapter myself, I believe I could have mixed in a bit more humor with Eggman in and felt like I may have rushed the invasion a bit.

But next time...just watch next time, I'll try to do better. At least I got to abuse the chimps for a bit.


	4. Prologue, part 4

SONIC KABOOM

PROLOGUE CHAPTER, PART IV

"What do you say?" Eggman said, reaching out his hand towards our heroes. He had just offered them a place with him, a soul who like them had suffered from prejudice after they just had gotten through a heck of a time. The world had been unfair towards them…

But there were people that have been helpful, like Rosie, Mr. Bill and Muttski. "Thanks for the offer, Egghead. But I refuse. You see, people are prejudice, but I have had experience with good people, and as long as people like them exist, I can give Mobianity and humanity another chance." Sonic looked at the prison pod housing Muttski and Bill.

The others caught on and realized what Sonic meant. "It must be pretty said to have had no one to care for you. But we had. We have seen the good in the world, and we haven't forgotten. And how small it may be, we'll fight to protect it!" Tails said.

"People can be selfish, but in essence people can be good too." Amy said as she readied her hammer.

"They deserve benefit of doubt." Knuckles said.

Eggman sighed. "You are admirable. But you are also naive and foolish. I hoped you would see it my way. But I can't let you get in the way of my plans. Nothing personal, but I'm going to stuff you in the prison pods. Badniks…Egg Pawns…attack!" the scientist said half-hearted. His robotic minions heeded the order of their creator and charged at them.

Sonic was immediately met with several Egg Pawns, but he just jumps up and homing attacks each and every one of them, shattering them in the process. Several more come in, but these ones had blasters. Sonic ran around quickly to avoid, in circles around the robots, blowing them in the air by a tornado created by the fast running.

Sonic then felt his wrists being grabbed. The formerly invisible Newtrons became visible. They pulled hard to prevent him from running away. Sonic curled up in a Spin-Dash, pulling the chameleon robots towards him, who broke apart on his quills.

Tails flew in the air, persued by Buzzbombers, who fired several shots rapidly at him. He used his aerial skills to avoid them. He grabbed something…Tails was really good at making small explosives, and he tossed them at the Buzzbombers, shattering them.

Tails however narrowly avoided being sliced by the sharp wings of the Batbrains, the robotic bats. The flew faster then the Buzzbombers and were more physical. In the air, Tails had to use his namesakes to fly but still could use them. He flew backwards, so the robotic bats were caught in his tails like a bird in a plane engine, after which they shattered into tiny robotic bits which rained down below.

Knuckles dodged fire from the Egg Pawns' blasters and jumped behind a car. He put the car on its side and charged it forward to shield himself as well as ram it into the Egg Pawns, crushing them between the car and a wall.

However, some bigger, heavier Egg Pawns came in with huge hammers and tried to slam them into Knuckles. However, Knuckles was more agile then he looked and the robots didn't see it coming when he rolled and jumped out of the way of their lashes, grabbed their weapons and caved in their faceplates with it.

He then saw several Shellcrackers, who shot out their crab fists at him like a grappling hook, only to grab the claws in mid-air, then swing the crabs around and toss them all the way across time, shattering as they landed.

Amy was skillfully smashing various robots with her hammer, all taking them down instantly. However, some Buzzbombers came in and fired upon her, as she used her hammer to block. When the Buzzbombers stopped to have cooldown on their guns, she rushed at a building wall, ran up it for a bit, swing across some flagpoles in the air and then made her hammer reappear and used it as a pogo stick to bounce upon the flying robots, as well as shatter them completely.

This comedic but devestating scene ended with Amy agilely landing on her feet and being rushed a whole bunch of Motobugs. They rushed at her and lashed with their claws, but Amy was too agile and dodged. She hit one of the Motobugs, making it spin out of control and crash into the others, taking them out in a domino effect.

"Do I have to do anything myself. Heavy, Bomb, Malika, get them…but leave the blud hedgehog for me!" Eggman said as his henchmen rushed forward and he himself pressed a button on his Egg Mobile. Some surviving Badniks started tos warm and cluster together. The Buzzbombers attacked to the back of the Egg Mobile, Newtrons, Shellcrackers, Egg Pawns and Batbrains clustered together in four robotic arms, which connected to his Egg Mobile, while the Buzzbombers swarmed together in a pair of wheeled legs for the Egg Mobile. "Meet, the Egg Cluster!"

"I also have a trick, the Egg Scramble!" Sonic said as he rushed at the combined machine.

Tails flew up in the air to dodge the bombs that Bomb tossed at him. "You won't get away that easily, little fox!" Bomb said as he stretched out his arms, which snatched Tails from the air and pulled him towards Bomb. Tails kicked him in the face when he got close enough, but then Bomb did a stretch punch which knocked Tails in a wall. He then grabbed another bom band tossed it, but Tails recovered fast enough and dodge rolled under it.

He then did a variation of his spin dash to hit Bomb in the stomach, who was sent flying, but he used his stretch arms to grab onto some buildings and then used it in a catapult effect to launch himself and kick Tails in the face real hard. Tails grabbed several of his mini-bombs and tossed them at Bomb, who inhaled and used his fire breath to melt them before he could be hit with them. He then fired fiery sparks from the fuse on his head, which Tails dodged by flying up in a zig-zag-pattern. Bomb stretched out his limbs again, but Tails was ready this time and avoided them.

Bomb got sick of it and used the catapult trick from earlier to send himself flining in the air so he could get close to Tails. He grabbed his face with his outstretched arm and then used his momentum to swing around and sent Tails spinning in the air. Tails was getting dizzy and was a sitting duck. That was until he unleashed a trump card. "Deploy Buddybot!" he said as something shot from his backpack.

The robot was tiny and orb-shaped, with stubby legs and big arms, and two chibi-ish eyes. "Buddybot!" it shouted.

Bomb laughed his aft off. "That little thing is your trump card? Oh it's so cute. What is it going to do, cuddle me to death?" Buddbybot took offense tot hat and rushed at great speed at Bomb's face, grabbing onto it and started pummeling hard "Ah, get it off, get it off!" Bomb said as he spazzed out, trying to get the little thing off, which was much stronger then it looked.

During that time Tails got the time needed to recover as he rushed back at Bomb. Buddybot jumped off his face, and on Tails' shoulder as Tails whacked Bomb out of the air with his namesakes. "Well done, Buddybot!"

"Buddybot!" the little robot said happily.

Bomb recovered though as he shot himself up with his stretchy arms again, but Tails kept learning his pattern and waited for Bomb to launch his fist and grab it. He then flew circles around him, tying his up with his own arm. "Clever kid!" Bomb said as he struggled to get free. Then both Tails and Buddybot jumped him and delivered a fast flying punch that sent him flying into the ground. "I blew it!" Bomb said dazed. Tails and Buddybot high-fived.

Knuckles faced off against Heavy. "Now it's you and me, spiky mole!" Heavy said.

"Mole? I'm an echidna!" Knuckles growled.

Heavy stared at him obliviously. "Ok, Mr. Porcupine." Heavy then said. Knuckles facepalmed, but decided to let it slide and charged towards. Knuckles punched Heavy several times, but aside from slight flinching, Heavy was barely damaged. "Megatal!" Heavy explained as he punched Knuckles in the face and sent him flinging across the street. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, here's a gift!" Heavy said as he grabbed a nearby cab and tossed it at Knuckles.

Knuckles rolled to the side to avoid being crushed and rushed back at Heavy. Heavy pounded the ground, and created a shockwave, over which Knuckles jumped. Knuckles then used the jump and the momentum to give his punch more oomph and knock Heavy on his back. He then jumped on a downed Heavy and kept pounding hard. Heavy kept taking the hits for a while before the slow machine figured out he should hit back, grabbed Knuckles' wrist and toss him into a building. He stood up and picked up Knuckles by his dreads and smacked him around as if he was on fire.

Knuckles didn't let this continue as he dug his spikes in the floor, making it difficult for Heavy to pull him back loose again. Heavy was forced to pull harder to pull Knuckles loose, but then Knuckles also had two huge chunks of rock to his arms and smashed them in Heavy's face, making him let go of Knuckles. Knuckles then grabbed Heavy's ankles and tripped him. He then lifted him from the ground and started spinning him around, and then toss him across the city. "Wheeeeeee!" Heavy said before he crashed into the ground. "That was fun…" he said a bit dazed.

Amy Rose took on the only female and human of Eggman's minions, the masked Malika. She was easily as agile as Amy herself. She immediately started off strongly with a series of powerful kicks, which Amy had to avoid by blocking with her hammer. Amy then backflipped to avoid a swipe from one of her sleeves. She kept avoiding swipes from the sleeves, more so when she saw one of the sleeves slice through a lantern pole.

Amy gulped as she jumped over the sleeve and latched with her hammer, which Malika avoided with a backflip. Amy then used her hammer and then use it as a pole to sling up and deliver a kick to her stomach. Malika staggered as Amy then hit her again with her hammer and sent her flying, but she landed on all fours like a cat and resumed fighting.

"The robots can't help but follow their programming, but you are a sapient human, you chose to follow Eggman…why are you supporting his mad schemes?" Amy asked.

Malika spoke barely, but when she did, it was always in the same pained tone: "The harsh people my Lord keeps talking about…they come in many forms. One form of evil I came across left me with the scars my mask now hides…If Eggman hadn't saved me back then, it would have been worse. I owe him my life."

"But what he does is wrong, don't you realize that?" Amy said.

"Would you be able to turn on your siblings even if you knew what they did was wrong?" Malika asked. Amy found herself unable to find the answer. "Then you know what I must do and why!" Malika said as she charged at Amy again.

Malika lashed again with her sleeves, which Amy avoided using her own agility. She tries lashing with her hammer again, but Malika backflipped again to avoid, then struck with her sleeves, binding Amy's arms and hammer to her body, preventing movement.

But Amy wasn't dumb. She made her hammer dissapear from the bonds, then made it reappear in the air in front of her, then kicked it hard with her feet and sent it flying in Malika's face, making it crack across the eye part. She then broke free of the sleeves, caught her hammer in mid-air and knocked Malika across the head hard. "You are…truely worthy…as a foe." Malika said weakly.

Sonic fought Eggman's Egg Cluster by himself. The Egg Cluster had his four arms ready, each arm being composed of a cluster of one type of Badnik. He prepared the green arm composed of Newtrons, each fingertip being a Newtron head. He fired missiles from it, which Sonic avoided using his speed. The Egg Cluster rushed forward using its motobug legs, allowing the mech to keep up with Sonic. It then fired several wires (Newtron tongues) to try and wrap Sonic up, but he used his Axe Kick to cut the wires.

"Not bad, Eggbelly, you are almost making me break a sweat." Sonic said as he jumped up and homed in on the Newtron Arm, shatterig it. "You are looking a bit dis-armed now."

"Laugh while you can, because you won't laugh when I'm done. I will get the last laugh. Ho-ho-hoho-ho! I'm laughin now just in case!" Eggman said as he prepared the arm consisted of Shellcrackers and fired five collective scissors on strings like grappling hooks. Sonic avoided them all, but he found it more difficult because these claws followed him like a pack of ravenous snakes.

"Cut it out, and with that I mean, no more cutting!" Sonic said as he did a backflip, causing the Shellcracker arms to be stuck in the ground. A homing attack later and the Shellcracker Cluster arm was shattered as well.

"Take this!" Eggman said as he used one of the Motobug legs to kick Sonic hard while he was still in the air to knock him on the ground. He prepared the Egg Pawn Cluster Arm, with each finger being an Egg Pawn arm with a blaster, and he opened fired upon Sonic. Sonic zig-zagged to avoid all attacks.

Sonic prepared to jump up the wall and home in again, but Eggman used his new Buzzbomber backpack to fly to the sky. "You think that with an IQ of 300 I would fall for that trick over and over again? I learn from my mistakes, which is why I'll win, and you'll lose. My Eggmanland will be built!" Eggman said, overly dramatic.

"Can I have some cheese to go with that ham?" Sonic asked.

"There's ham?" Eggman asked.

"You know what goes well with ham and cheese? An omelet. And you can't make those without breaking some Eggs!" Sonic said as he ran around in circles and created a tornado which trapped the Egg Cluster, and make it spin out of control and crash into the ground, breaking the Buzzbomber parts on his back.

Eggman's machine got up again and this time he prepared both the Egg Pawn arm's blasters and the Batbrain arm, which fired bat wings like boomerangs. Sonic was starting to have trouble avoiding all those attacks, and those Motobug legs made the mech quite fast. But Sonic could think almost as fast as he could run.

He started to spin dash on the spot, but not with the intention to get speed, but to kick up dust instead. He created a huge dust cloud that blinded Eggman. That gave him a chance to homing attack on the knees of the robot legs. The Motobug clusters collapsed and Eggman was left with an Egg Mobile and two arms. But this flying form allowed Eggman to spin around fast, blowing the dust away. "Your trick didn't work, Sonic! You lose…hey, where did he go?"

Indeed, Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a hole in the ground. And when Eggman's curiosity got the best of him and floated a bit too close to the ground to investigate, he was hit when Sonic popped from underground and hit him on the bottom of the Egg Mobile, making it drop its remaining arms. "No! How could I be defeated?"

"Oh, simple. Like this!" Sonic said as he jumped up and then kicked the Egg Mobile hard, towards the ground.

At that point, Mr. and Ms. Petty woke up. "I had a nightmare…our money was burnt!" then the Egg Mobile fell on top of them. "Ouch…" they both moaned.

"Heads up Amy, Tails, Knuckles!" Sonic said as he kicked the Egg Mobile up in the air like a soccer ball, Eggman still in it. It shot in Amy's direction, who at that point used her hammer to knock Malika right in the Egg Mobile, in Eggman's lab. Knuckles slammed the Egg Mobile down like a volleyball on top of Heavy, and Tails used Bomb's remaining free stretchy arm out to tie them all up in a nice package.

"This is awkward…" Malika said, half-flustered and half delighted to sit in Eggman's lap the way she was now.

"Er…Heavy, Bomb, do something." Eggman moaned.

"I want to, but I got two monkeys on my back." Bomb said. The Pettys had stuck on the Egg Mobile like old gum after it fell on them earlier and they were stuck with them.

"It's bad we have no more money, our city is in ruins, and now we're stuck by the cause of all this. Hey, anybody help us get out." Mr. Petty said.

"Can someone bring us any butter so we can get those fleabiters out of there?" Sonic asked.

"No, not from you, or any of your little friends. You have done enough, this is all your fault. Everything wrong is because of you!" Ms. Petty said.

"Eggman is the cause of all this. We are trying to save everyone's butts, including yours, even after all you did, be reasonable for once." Sonic noted. "You have a duty towards this city, you are mayor for crying out loud. So show some dignity."

"I don't care about this city and its inhabitants, I'm the boss and everyone should do as I say. I say you and your friends are to be arrested for your meddling! Commissionner, get us out and those four in jail!" Mr. Petty said.

"I won't…" Commissionner Kong said. "They saved everyone's lives, and I will not show ungratefulness because of your little grudge. I don't care anymore if you fire me. I will find another means to provide for my family. You lost the right to call yourself a mayor when you decided to abandon your city to its faith."

"Mr. Kong…let's talk this out…if you get us out, we'll get you all the money you need to provide your family for the rest of their lives, I can get them in any college later on…" Ms. Kong said.

"Mr. and Ms. Petty, I arrest you both, for blackmail, corruption, failing to aid those in need and attempt at bribing a police officer." Commissioner Kong said. "I'm sorry for earlier, Sonic. I am going to make things right now."

"It's ok, chief!" Sonic said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"I am not going to stand here being arrested. Heavy, get us out of here!" Eggman said. Heavy's legs were still free and he used them to stand up, and carried all of his comrades plus two annoying chimps on his back. He started running. "Not that way, to the left! Other left!" CRASH! "I said other left, you blundering bag of bolts…"

"What did we just crash into, I smell something sweet…" Mr. Petty asked.

"It is a banana truck!" Bomb noted.

"Oh dear…" both Mr. and Ms. Petty said before they started to bloat like balloons and started to gain zits. "Our allergy…"

"Your chimps…who are allergic to bananas…" Tails pointed out as he started to snickered.

"We are aware of the irony, thank you! Now somebody gets us some medicine…" Mr. Petty said.

"Quick too, they are leaking pus from those zits!" Eggman said disgusted.

"I think I finally got a limb loose, boss!" Bomb said as he got his other arm loose again…only to accidentally activate his bomb dispensor as he does so. "Oops, that's not supposed to happen!"

With that, an explosion occured that sent the entire bundle of Eggman's crew and the Pettys flying off Team Rocket Style. "I'll get you next time!" Eggman shouted before the entire bundle vanished over the horizon and became a tiny twinkle in the sky.

"Well…that happened." Sonic said.

"What's going to happen to Emerald Hill now?" Amy wondered.

"Well, we shall rebuilt the city, and our educational system will need a new director and we need a new mayor, the necessary elections will be made soon. Now they exposed their true colors publicly, the Pettys are not welcome anymore. Their remaning possessions will be confiscated, and either auctioned off or put in a museum, and their accounts will be frozen." Commissioner Kong explained.

"And we would like to apologize for our actions…we should have never been so foolish to play lapdogs to those two…and it was not fair to you. We, as well as the entire city would like to apologize for that, and we would like a second chance to start over." Mr. Hurst said.

"You guys think they deserve another chance?" Knuckles asked his siblings. They pretended to stray cross for a few moments but then smiled. "Of course we can. In fact, we'll help clean up this place."

"Thank you…we'll throw a celebration in your honor in our city. And you can still have the jobs that were originally promised to you." Master Tora stated.

"We'd love to but…we decided to not take them for the moment." Sonic said, to everyone's surprise. "We would like to. But for a long while we were burtained by our powers. But finally we realize what good we can do with them. To do so we better want to understand our powers first…so…"

"We are going to travel the world, looking for the answers. Where our powers come from…where we come from. We feel like we got to know." Tails stated.

"One day we'll come back, but for the moment, we are going to find out the truth. We want to figure out our pasts." Amy continued.

"We understand…you were all orphans right? You never found the answers you needed. Questions need answers, and we understand if you want to find those first." Commissioner Kong said.

"But no way you are leaving without passing up the celebration and the big cleanup!" Bill said, now free of his Prison Pod, together with Muttski.

"I almost forgot…can something be arranged for Mr. Bill? He has trouble with his bills and needs something to pay them. Isn't there a special fund that can be arranged?" Sonic asked.

"Normally someone his age recieves a special fund, but it was held back by the Pettys, but now that should no longer be a problem." Commissioner Kong said.

"Now I think of it…that Ufo that I saw and people calling me weird for it…It was that Egg mobile thingy of that Eggman guy. I must have seen him while he was patrolling." Muttski realized.

"I think the city owes another apology for another person as well then." Mr. Hurst said.

"It's all right. If someone else would shout out they saw an UFO I perhaps wouldn't have beleived it myself at first. But enough about that, we have a cleanup to do and a celebration to throw, for my friends, our heroes!" Muttski said happily, and he started to rouse the crowd into cheering for the four.

"This feels nice…I can get used to this. Being admired instead of reviled for once." Sonic said happily.

"Get used to it sonny, no good deeds go unpunished, but they don't go unrewarded either." Bill replied with a huge smile on his bearded face. "Now, where is that party going on? I just hope that Muttski doesn't do the catering. He can provide the musical entertainment though."

"I just am thinking of a song that perfectly described how wrong the Pettys were and their views are flawed. Everything they knew was wrong, black is white, up is down, short is long…hey, the lyrics write themselves!" Muttski noted.

"I think for the first time in our lives…things are looking up for us. We better enjoy it while it lasts, who knows what the quest for the truth may bring for us." Sonic said to his siblings.

"No matter what happens, we'll still have each other, right?" Tails pointed out. Buddybot was on his shoulder nodding in agreement.

"And it will be pleasant to know there are still people with some decency left in the world, even if they too can be fooled at times." Knuckles added.

"What we said to Eggman is true…people have selfish sides, but they can be good too. I am glad I wasn't lying when I said that." Amy finished.

"Well…we better start working, that mess isn't going to clean itself up, and neither is that celebration going to throw itself." Sonic said. The four agreed on this and for the moment relished in their victory and thier adoration…as for now they'll still explore the world to find their place, but even if they didn't find it, there was another place they'd gladly could return to.

In the air above the ocean, in mid-air Eggman was able to untangle himself and his minions, who now clung to his still functioning Egg Mobile, as they dropped off the still swollen Pettys in a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean. "Now you two are out of my hair…darn, cleaning this pus will take ages…I will make new plans for my conquest. Have a nice trip!" Eggman said, leaving the two chimps behind.

"Our life sucks…" Mr. Petty moaned.

"It can't get any worse!" Ms. Petty said. A storm then started to form and heavy rain started to fall. "I stand corrected."

Much later, the two came across an isolated island. "Well, I guess its getting used to a diet of coconuts and crab until someone saves us…if someone is willing to save us." Mr. Petty said.

"Its the fault of those four freaks! They are the fault of anything bad that has happened to us." Ms. Petty added. "It can't get any worse. I said that last time, but this time I mean it, it can't get any worse!"

From a fair distance, we could see someone talking to a military officer. "We are ready to test that new prototype nuke. We have picked an isolated island in the middle of the ocean, far enough from any civilization and completely uninhabited."

"Excellent, let's start testing immediately!" the military officer stated.

Back on the island. "I found a coconut…how do you open one of those things?" Mr. Petty said.

"I tried catching a crab but they nearly pinched all my fingers off." Ms. Petty said, putting her fingers in her mouth to ease the pain. They then saw something move towards their island. "Fireworks? There is a city nearby? We're saved!"

"I don't thinkt that's fireworks…looks like a missile of sorts…and it's heading straight for us…" Mr. Petty reminded her.

They both soon realized what this meant; "Oh crud!"

BOOM

END OF THE PROLOGUE

(Muttski comes in, pushing the 'End of Prologue' title out of the way).

"Hey, I didn't have time to play my song yet, I just finished it…this will be a song I'll kickstart my career with. Thanks to Sonic and pals clearing my name my dream will finally come through. But I want you guys to be the first to hear it. Ok? You ready…here it goes!"

I was driving on the freeway in the fast lane  
>With a rabid wolverine in my underwear<br>When suddenly a guy behind me in the back seat  
>Popped right up and cupped his hands across my eyes<p>

I guessed, "Is it Uncle Frank or Cousin Louie?"  
>"Is it Bob or Joe or Walter?"<br>"Could it be Bill or Jim or Ed or Bernie or Steve?"  
>I probably would have kept on guessing<br>But about that time we crashed into the truck

And as I'm laying bleeding there on the asphalt  
>Finally I recognize the face of my hibachi dealer<br>Who takes off his prosthetic lips and tells me

Everything you know is wrong  
>Black is white, up is down and short is long<br>And everything you thought was just so  
>Important doesn't matter<p>

Everything you know is wrong  
>Just forget the words and sing along<br>All you need to understand is  
>Everything you know is wrong<p>

I was walkin' to the kitchen for some Golden Grahams  
>When I accidentally stepped into an alternate dimension<br>And soon I was abducted by some aliens from space  
>Who kinda looked like Jamie Farr<p>

They sucked out my internal organs  
>And they took some polaroids<br>And said I was a darn good sport  
>And as a way of saying thank you<br>They offered to transport me back to  
>Any point in history that I would care to go<p>

And so I had them send me back to last Thursday night  
>So I could pay my phone bill on time<br>Just then the floating disembodied head of  
>Colonel Sanders started yelling<p>

Everything you know is wrong  
>Black is white, up is down and short is long<br>And everything you thought was just so  
>Important doesn't matter<p>

Everything you know is wrong  
>Just forget the words and sing along<br>All you need to understand is  
>Everything you know is wrong<p>

I was just about to mail a letter to my evil twin  
>When I got a nasty papercut<br>And, well, to make a long story short  
>It got infected and I died<p>

So now I'm up in heaven with St. Peter  
>By the pearly gates<br>And it's obvious he doesn't like  
>The Nehru jacket that I'm wearing<br>He tells me that they've got a dress code

Well, he lets me into heaven anyway  
>But I get the room next to the noisy ice machine<br>For all eternity  
>And every day he runs by screaming<p>

Everything you know is wrong  
>Black is white, up is down and short is long<br>And everything you used to think was so important  
>Doesn't really matter anymore<br>Because the simple fact remains that

Everything you know is wrong  
>Just forget the words and sing along<br>All you need to understand is  
>Everything you know is wrong<br>Everything you know is wrong!

XXX

And here is the final part of the prologue, as of next time I can finally get on with the actual game adaptation as loose as it may be.

I think I covered everything i needed: the heroes coming out on top for once, fight with Eggman and lets just say the Pettys went out with a bang. A really big one.

And because you already noticed I made Muttski in the Mobian weird al, here is a link to the awesome song on youtube: watch?v=KThlYHfIVa8


	5. Rise of Lyric: Temple of the snake I

SONIC KABOOM: RISE OF LYRIC

CHAPTER 1: TEMPLE OF THE SNAKE, PART I

It has been six months…six months since the special foursome left the orphanage, six months since they went from outcasts to heroes after the incident in Emerald Hill, and six months when they quest for finding a place in the world turned to a quest to find out about their pasts. Since then they have ben traveling all around the world. But there has been one constant in each of their travels.

"Hold it right there, Egghead!" Sonic said as he and his siblings were rushing right behind Doctor Eggman's Egg Mobile across a jungle full of ancient ruins. The mad doctor, ever since their first encounter all those months ago, have been a thorn in the side of our heroes ever since.

"It's Eggman! EGG-MAN! You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Eggman whined as he threw a tantrum.

"Well duh, it's called a 'taunt'. We've been doing this for a while now. I taunt you, you get mad, you come with a huge mech or plan that backfires, we beat you and send you running with your tail between your legs, me and my pals go home happy. That's our whole schtick nowadays." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, we even have to make a checklist on how you do things. Boasting about your superior intellect…" Tails pointed out.

"How dare you to say I am predictable like that? I am way too smart and handsome to be just predictable like that." Eggman said.

"Check!" Tails pointed out.

"Next spot on the list is the monologue!" Amy added.

"I don't do monologues. I mean what use would it have if I just float here talking your ears off as I tell you how awesome I am, which I really am by the way, and how you are going to face certain doom today. I say that every time but this time I really mean it because as of now, I got the perfect plan to…"

"Check!" Amy replied.

"And finally, the ambush we can see coming from a mile away." Knuckles continued.

"Actually, I didn't have any ambush planned." Eggman said. Five seconds later he said: "Fooled you!" and then three objects soared form the sky and nearly tackled our heroes but they easily dodged. These were Egg Mobiles, smaller then Eggman's, containing his helpers, Heavy, Bomb and Malika.

"Check!" Knuckles said.

"Will you stop that already?" Eggman shouted. "You're making me look bad. And I was sure I had you this time."

"No worries Master, I think your plans are brilliant, even if they backfire each and every time…er, I mean it's not because we get foiled each and every time it was not a good plan and…I better shut up now, do I?" Bomb replied.

"Plans that are briljant but yet they always fail, sounds like a paradox to me." Sonic said, mixing in the conversation.

"Is a paradox like a parachute but with ducks? I like ducks. They're so fluffy and cute…" Heavy said, the simple-minded machine once again being lost.

"A paradox is a contradiction. Like how you would say the sun shines during the night, which it doesn't because it only does during the day." Malika explained to Heavy.

"I always knew she was the real brain behind the operation." Sonic pointed out.

"I'm sick of these distractions. Malika, Heavy, go to the left. Bomb, with me!" Eggman ordered. Heavy bumped with his Egg Mobile in Eggman's. "Other left you bolt-brain!" Eggman said as Heavy and Malika went through one fork in the road, Eggman and Bomb the other.

"Knuckles, Amy, you persue blocky and kabuki. Me and Tails handle Egghead and blowhard." Sonic said.

"On it!" Amy and Knuckles said as they took the fork to the left.

"At least the muscle of my team knows left from right." Sonic noted. They started chasing the big egg and his bomb-headed henchman.

Eggman ordered something to Bomb: "Bombs away."

"My favorite part of the job!" Bomb said as he tossed several bombs at the surrounding, while Eggman launched missiles. They blew up some of the surroundings, making some trees and pillars collapse and drop on the heroes, but they were too agile to be hit, rushing underneath or swaying to the sides. Bomb got annoyed and fires his stretchable arm to try and punch the heroes, but Tails dodged it and grabbed the arm. Bomb began tugging. "Let go of me!"

"As you wish!" Tails said as the arm retracted and recoiled…and hit Bomb back in the face. "By the way, stop hitting yourself!"

"That kid is as bad as the hedgehog…" Bomb said, rubbing his head.

"Don't just float there like an idiot, go get them!" Eggman ordered. Both of them fired missiles gallore. The two bros dodged them both easily using their speed.

"Time for a change of pace. I think you can handle Egghead just fine. I want to see if blowhard is any challenge." Sonic noted.

"Just fine with me!" Tails said as he flew at the mad doctor. He was met with some missiles again, but he grabbed a few bombs of his own and tossed them, neutralizing the missiles. He flew up towards Eggman and smacked his mobile with his Tails, sending Eggman spinning out of control.

"Little brat! I'm going to wreck you!" Eggman summoned a wrecking ball from the bottom of his Egg Mobile. "Literally!" Eggman swung the wreckingball towards Tails, who avoided the swipes, but instead a pillar was hit, and Tails barely avoided getting crushed by it. But as he was avoiding the pillar, he was hit by the wreckingball and sent flying. "Hah! I got you!"

"Not yet!" Tails said as he recomposed himself. He flew back at Eggman, who swung the wreckingball around again, but Tails avoided it, then cut the chain with his razor-sharp Tails. The wreckingball flew over the horizon as Eggman was disarmed. "I don't know about you, but I'm having a ball…" Tails said as he pulled something out. "Your turn, little friend."

"Buddybot!" the little robot said as Tails tossed him at Eggman's Egg Mobile. The little robot waved politely. "Buddybot!" it greeted.

"Get off my ship, you tiny inferior piece of junk!" Eggman said as he tried to grab at the little machine, but Buddybot was a bit too fast and avoided it, jumped on Eggman's head, then towards the engines. "No, don't touch those, those are the hardest parts to replace."

"Bud-dy-bot?" Buddybot asked in a sarcastic tone. He then dug his arms into the engines and started ripping them apart like a little gremlin having a party. "Buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy, buddy!" it said with delightful glee as he dismanted the engines.

"Stop that, you little tin toy. Those don't come cheap!" Eggman said as he tried swatting Buddybot away. But Buddybot jumped off, back towards Tails, his damage already done. Eggman was forced to eject from his Egg Mobile…but then another zoomed in and Eggman jumped back in. "Luckily I have spares. I learn from my mistakes."

"Good, it means we can toy with you some more." Tails said confidently.

Sonic was rushing right behind Bomb's Egg Mobile. "Hey, bowling ball head! I heard you got quite an explosive temper. Are you going to blow your top?"

"I'm a bomb! What the heck did you expect? Now, I prefer my hedgehogs like I prefer my bombs: really explode-y! Master Eggman is better at these then I am so sorry if that felt off." Bomb noted.

"Keep trying, you'll manage to be as bad at jokes as him someday." Sonic said. Bomb started off with throwing some bombs (what do you expect?), but Sonic avoided them easily. "Your aim is getting better, you almost got me."

"Stand still!" Bomb said as he stretched out his hands trying to hit Sonic, but Sonic grabbed onto them like Tails did. "Don't you dare to make them ricochet them back at me again!" Bomb groaned.

"Oh no, I won't…not before nicely wrapping it first." Sonic said as he tied the wiry arms up in a knot, then pulled and made them ricochet in Bomb's face. "Much better."

"Wait until I untangle myself, I'm going to nuke your butt…" Bomb groaned as he tried untangling himself.

"Who is piloting that thing when you're tied up?" Sonic asked.

"I have an auto-pilot, right here, this button!" Bomb said as he pointed at his console screen with one of his tangled arms.

"Okay, thanks for the tip!" Sonic said as he jumped on a pillar nearby the track, kicked off it, then smashed his foot in the console, wrecking it. "Have a nice flight." Sonic said.

"I hate you…" Bomb said as his Egg mobile crashed into the floor, Bomb was sent flinging and bouncing among the track, and then smashed into a pillar, then slid down and fell on his back, tiny Egg Mobile flying around his head like birds, cartoon style.

"That was fun, now I'm helping Tails kick some Eggman butt." Sonic said as he zoomed off.

Amy and Knuckles were both working to deal with Heavy and Malika. They decided to trade dance partners as well. Amy confronted Heavy and Knuckles did the same for Malika. The echidna was on the masked lady's tail. "I know brute force is not a replacement for technique…but it is way more fun!" Knuckles said as he grabbed a piece of a nearby broken pillar and tossed it at Malika.

Malika skillfully steered out of the way of the trajectory. She pushed a button on her mobile and it summoned a flamethrower underneath, and it started shooting flames at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged out of the way of the flames. The flames kept coming, faster and faster…Knuckles then decided to dig underground. Malika looked around to see where the echidna could pop up…and it was right under the Egg Mobile, which was sent spinning through the air.

However, Malika recomposed herself fairly quickly. The Mobile was still flying. Knuckles was still airborne and clung to the Egg Mobile. Malika stood up, and both started to balance on the borders of the Egg Mobile, and started to trade rapid blow after rapid blow, all without falling off the mobile. "For someone so big you are very manouverable. And your technique is impressive."

"I may prefer to smash stuff, but there is more to me then brute force!" Knuckles said as he swiped with his spiked namesakes, Malika leaning back under it, grabbing the border of the Mobile with her hands and launching a kick, which Knuckles blocked with his forearm. Malika swiped with her sleeve, Knuckles jumping over it. But this was an opening for Malika to kick him in the stomach, Knuckles being knocked off…

Only he recovered by digging his spikes in the side of the Egg Mobile, but gravity did its work and he started slicing it open, forcing Malika to bail. She landed on the track and started to walk ahead, ninja-style. Knuckles was on her tail. Malika sliced several pillars with her sleeves on the way to fall on the road and act as obstacles. But Knuckles jumped over all of them.

"I kind of miss the witty banter I had with Heavy…Oh well, let's wrap this up!" Knuckles said as he dug into the ground. Malika was careful to try to predict where Knuckles would pop out off. However, Knuckles didn't come out of the ground. They were going by a cliff wall, and Knuckles shot out of the said wall and knocked Malika off the track, making her roll of the hill and knocked into a tree. "Who-hoo! Brains and brawn, baby!"

Amy was chasing Heavy's Egg Mobile. "Give me your best shot, blockhead!" Amy said as she readied her hammer.

"Okay!" Heavy said as he pressed a button, a cannon came from the bottom and shot a cannonball. Amy just knocked the thing back right in Heavy's face with her hammer; "Ouch!"

"That was a bust, try again, big boy!" Amy said.

"Okay!" Heavy said as he fired another shot from the cannon, once again Amy knocking it back. "Ouch!"

"You really are dull." Amy pointed out. "I bet you're not so dumb you'd try that again, though."

"I'll show you how dumb I am!" Heavy said as he pressed the button again, just when the golden ring drops. "Wait, what?" Once again the cannonball was deflected back a third time. "Ouch!" He removed the cannonball from his face. "Screw this! I'm going to fight you on the floor!" Heavy said as he wanted to jump out.

"Just a sec!" Amy said as she pulled out a compact and adjusted her hairband, before putting hit away. "Okay, now we can!"

"Okay!" Heavy said, having waited dumbly for Amy to do her little beauty check, but has failed to take in account he was flying across a hole in the road…Amy knew that and had purposefully distracted Heavy long enough for him to miss his jump and fall into it. Amy just jumped over the hole, hitting Heavy on the head with her hammer on the way to make him drop faster and then continue running. Heavy fell into the hole, to the river below, sinking to the bottom. "I didn't think this all the way through…" he muttered.

The four heroes, after rushing across the road for a while, all came back together when the fork brought them together. Eggman was the only one left, and the road has ended, and they were now in front of a temple's courtyard, where they cornered him. "The four of us together, none of your 'sidekicks' around, we got you cornered, try pulling off another escape trick this time, Egghead."

Eggman remained calm however. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. You know what's more fun then an ambush? The ambush after the ambush." Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. Several robots came out of nowhere, but they didn't look like Eggman's ordinary designs. These were taller and slimmer then his Egg Pawns, not to mention they looked more advanced and has a single optic.

"You see, I found these robots inside these ancient temple complexes. I couldn't help but to put them back together and use them…an ancient civilization that was able to create robots this advanced…and they are just the tip of the iceberg, who knows what else I can do if I find more tech like this…Like building my Eggmanland!"

"Different robots, same result. And seriously, a post-ambush ambush? This won't work. All you did it put a cherry on top of the cake." Sonic said.

"Maybe, but I love cherries. Get them, robot minions! Yeah, I'll need to think of names for them, but I'll do that later." Eggman said. "After they beat you and stuff you in Prison Pods!"

"As if!" the foursome said as they engaged the robots. Sonic rushed at the first set, which were red and wielded sabers. Sonic Axe kicked a first, shattering it completely, then spin-dashed in another. He wanted to rush at another, but then found himself tripping. A robotic serpent had wrapped around his leg, having an optic instead of a head. It then shocked Sonic.

Sonic vibrated his legs to shake the robot off and then kicked it away. Several more robotic snakes pounced, but Sonic kicked each of them off. A new model came along, which could curl itself in a ball to run him over, but Sonic counterered and shattered them with his spin dash. He then rushed for a new set of robots, but they had firearms and fired at Sonic, forcing him to break his spin-dash. "They seem more dangerous then the Egg Pawns!"

Tails was cutting several robots apart with his namesakes. He saw several robots rolling at him, but he flew over them. However, a flying model of robots came in and started firing lasers at him. Tails avoided, before he tossed several bombs at them, taking them down. However, several of the robotic snakes jumped up by curling up in a spiral to do so. They wrap around Tails' tails and forced him onto the ground.

Tails slammed his namesakes into the ground to force the snakes off and then tossed bombs at them to scrap them. He then saw more rolling robots coming at him, but Tails whacked them with his namesakes and knocked them into several other robots. He then avoided the sword swipes of other robots, forced to jump back. He fended off some blades but was being driven back.

Knuckles charged with his shoulder forward to ram down some robots. He was fired upon by some gun-wielding robots, but he dug down in the ground to avoid it. However, some serpent robots dug in the ground as well. You could hear some squirming and moaning from Knuckles but then the ground shattered, Knuckles busting out with the remains of the robotic snakes.

He then grabbed a huge rock and tossed it right at the robots, sqaushing some and sending others flying with the impact. Several robots started to swarm him but he started pounding left and right to shake them off. But they kept on coming…

Amy started to scrap several robots with her hammer. She caved one robot's face in with the hammer. She then saw a line of robots heading for her, she smashed the ones in front, and smacked them in one another in a domino effect. Several gun-wielding robots started firing at Amy, but she spins her hammer in front of her like a shield to defect them.

She was then hit from behind by several rolling robots. As she was knocked down, several robots snakes wrapped around her and held her down. "Hey, do I look like a schoolgirl to you punks?" Amy growled as she got angry and actually busted through her bonds. "And I am not a damsel either!" she said as she started wrecking robots with more ferocity.

The robots were a bit tougher then Eggman's normal robots, and worse is that more robots were taking the place of the ones they destroyed. "Ok, we're outnumbered, but nothing we haven't faced before…" Sonic said. However, the ancient robots were joined by a horde of Badniks… "This is more troublesome." Sonic added.

Then Heavy, Bomb and Malika rejoined as well. They were (mostly) more intelligent and powerful then the robots. Bomb had untangled himself and looked ticked. Heavy pulled some kelp from between his joints and Malika cracked her neck. Eggman also had the weapon systems of his Egg Mobile out. "Brute force and large numbers may not be a problem before, but sending out enemies in waves…tires you out quickly, doesn't it?" Eggman noted.

"You know what, this time we may be in over our heads a bit." Tails pointed out.

"I hate to say it, but he may be right. Anyone got any ideas?" Knuckles noted.

"In the temple." Amy said as she pointed behind them.

"We got no choice I guess." Sonic said as they rushed at the temple door. "Now, how do we open this?" Sonic wondered.

"Say…there are four holes in this…handprints." Tails pointed out. Indeed, four hand-shaped holes, different sizes and builds. "One of them is shaped like mine." Tails said as he put his hand in one of the slots.

"Let's try if it works for us as well…" Sonic said as he and the others also put their hand in a fitting slot. The four slots glowed in their respective colors and the temple door went open. "Whoa…convenient."

"Don't let them escape!" Eggman growled as he ordered his forces to rush at them. However, the heroes got in and the doors closed just in time before they got to approach them.

"Don't worry, I'll break it!" Heavy said as he started pounding the door. But it did nothing; "This door is a worthy foe…" he said as he kept pounding on the door, without result.

"Never mind…try to find another way in." Eggman said. "I was close to beating them, I am not going to be denied this victory any longer!"

From a distance, these events have been watched by someone. He wore a white cloak. From his hood red eyes and a Mobian muzzle were visible, and red and white shoes were sticking out at the bottom. "So…they entered the temple. They are on the right track. The fat scientist did the work for me…guess I'll bother the foursome at a later point then." He thought to himself as the turned around and rushed away with speed that was surprsingly like Sonic's.

The heroes were safe inside the temple for now. "Now…what to we do?" Sonic asked.

"Either we wait until out of hunger and desperation we surrender ourselves or we find another way out that with any luck we discover before Eggman does." Tails suggested.

"That works…so Egghead found those ancient robots around these parts? They were quite tough, which civilization builds weapons of mass destruction like that?" Knuckles wondered.

Amy looked around the temple. "Guys, look at this!" Amy said as she gestured for the others to come and see. She pointed at the drawings of the wall. The heroes were surprised to see.

Four figures. Cloaked, but they seemed familiar. One of them was clearly female, wielding a hammer. One of them was short, but several bushy tails were spouting from behind him. Another was big, buff and on his hands portrustions that may be spikes. And the last figure's cloak looked a bit weird, like it was hiding huge quills, evidenced by the pointy shapes in the hood.

"These guys remind you of someone?" Amy asked.

"Dude…these guys have traits similar to us…this can't be mere coincidence." Sonic stated.

"Could this place hold the answers we were looking for? Kind of odd knowing that we found this out because of Eggman." Tails noted.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's explore this place, and find…something. Anything." Knuckles said.

"This is what we wanted, we searched for, then why do I have a bad feeling?" Sonic wondered.

"You aren't having any visions, Amy?" Tails asked.

"Not since Eggman's first attack. I don't have any right now. So that means there should be no danger, right?" Amy said, half-hearted.

"It's the only chance we got, and we're not going to squander it, and none of Eggman's tin soldiers will get in our way!" Knuckles said.

"You're right…let's do this then. But let's be careful. I remember something that Rosie once said: 'Truth is a thing that can be either wonderful…or devestating…'. I hope for us it is the former…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Rise of Lyric: Temple of the snake II

SONIC KABOOM: RISE OF LYRIC

CHAPTER 2: TEMPLE OF THE SNAKE, PART II

Last time we saw our heroes they have been forced to take shelter in a temple after a massive attack from Eggman and found the very temple they stumbled upon may hold the answers to their pasts and origins. Amy has been studying the temple for a while. "I never seen architecture like this before…it should be older then any other civilization but it has weathered the sands of time much better then any other ruins I've seen." Amy said, who was overjoyous and 'nerding out' as her siblings would call it. "It makes Mogyptan, Mayinca and Sharazaran architecture like kindergarten clay sculputures."

"I'm so glad you are loving the scenery, but can you make out anything that may give us any kind of clue that connect those guys in the picture to us?" Sonic said, snapping Amy out of her phase.

"Right…let's see…these writings are very complicated. I recognize elements of it, because they mix runes, ancient chinese marks and hieroglyphics of the sorts into one big mysterious language. Never seen anything like it before. Was this a form of universal language long ago, before something along the lines of the Tattle happened? You know, legend of those who tried to build a tower to the Pantheon of Gods and got punished by forcing to speak different languages?" Amy explained.

"You say these temples predate pretty much every other civilization?" Tails noted.

"Indeed…But at the same time it seems so very ahead of any other civilization. Eggman noted he found these robots here. So they were building robotics while other civilizations just had discovered fire and the wheel." Amy pointed out.

"And you say we are connected to that somehow. I'm sorry but it just boggles the mind that one moment we are finding out who we are and the next is that our bloodlines are to date back to the beginning of civilization." Knuckles asked.

"I don't know how we fit in this picture…These are new symbols, a new language, ready to de deciphered." Amy noted. She looked at drawings that depict the four figures fighting unknown foes with the help of a Mobian snake, and above them in the middle were eight objects. "This is easy to tell that there was a war for several relics long ago…these odd crystals."

"We could have told you that, but who are the others they are fighting, and who is that figure with them?" Sonic wondered.

"An ally…" Amy said as she looked at more pictures, but this time it was the four fighting the snake. "But it turned into an enemy afterwards." She then saw a picture of the snake chained. "But he was captured and imprisoned." Amy said.

Tails took out a device and started scanning the writing. "I am saving the inscriptions in my computer, so that we can study them later and maybe find a translation." Tails noted.

"Good idea. Let's just gather some clues around this temple, store the mand then compare notes." Amy said. After they were done scanning the symbols, they left the room they were into find other clues. However they didn't know they were being watched…by two eyes like red lights glowing in the shadow.

The heroes came across a corridor of sorts. "Wait!" Amy said as she grabbed a pebble and tossed it across the corridor. Several flying axes, arrows, sawblades and lasers came out. "Obvious trap."

"No biggie. We could find a different, safer corridor, of if we just time it just about right…" Sonic pointed out. However, the corridor was closed off behind them. It then started to sport spikes and rush at them. "That makes things complicated…being impaled or rush into that and get sliced?"

"Not much choice! Run!" Tails said as the four quickly rushed forward to take a leap in the unknown as they stayed ahead of the spiky wall. After that, they had to react really fast. First were a coule of chainsaws from the ground that they jumped over, only to immediately have some axes swing by. Amy used her own Piko Hammer to swing the axes out of place and hit them forwards horizontally towards a laser fence up ahead, blocking the lasers from above long enough fort hem to rush under the axes before the axes were turned into swiss cheese.

The lasers died out as the spike wall passed but the heroes were not out of dangers as several spiked log cilinders swung by. Knuckles put his siblings on his back, then clung to the ceiling, climbing quickly forward, dropped down before the spiked logs swung too high, then clung back and climb forward to avoid and that as fast as they can…

Tails went forward as they neared the hall of arrows, and started a spin attack to use his namesakes to deflect the arrows while the others stayed close enough to Tails to be able to pass for when the next arrows would be fired but not close enough to chopped up themselves.

They passed the arrows for the final stretched and they all rushed, but the corridor's end started to close in front of them. Sonic grabbed the hands of his siblings and true to having the greatest speed pushed himself to his limits and boosted that extra miles, then tossed and made the siblings slide under the door as it closed, then dropped sideways and slid for the finale stretch under the door, and then there came several indents in the door like the spike wall had hit the other end of the corridor.

"Whoa…that was intense." Sonic pointed out.

"Any other person then the four of us would end up into tiny meat cubes." Tails pointed out. "Must say it's a great security system, though not fun to be on the recieving end of it."

"Someone really wants to keep us out…so something pretty important must be kept here." Knuckles said. "But we can't go back so we have to move forward."

"I just had to study archeology, I couldn't just study to be a dentist…why did I ever…who, just look those statues!" Amy said as she saw four big statues across the room they were in now. These statues were of the same four that they had seen on the drawings earlier. "Remarkable craftmanship don't you think? Normally this much detail could not be done…"

"Amy!" her brothers said.

"Right…focus…" Amy said as she took at each of the statues. They were life-sized, and each of the four had the same heights as they did. Odd about them is that they each held up their arm like if they were swearing some kind of oath, handpalm visible and fingers outstretched. "The palms of those hands seem to have a different coloring." Amy said.

"I wonder…" Sonic said as he stretched out his arm and put his handpalm on the one of the statue bearing his similarities. "The hand is exactly like mine…" The others put the palm of their hand on top of the ones of their counterpart, a perfect match too. However, as the four had touched the handpalms, light came from the statue's palms. Blue for Sonic, yellow for Tails, pink for Amy and red for Knuckles. "Whoa…"

The statues moved to the back of the rooms, locked themselves in the ground and instead, in the center something else rose up. A statue of a giant Mobian Snake, who had a robotic armor around his upper body and arms, and a clamp claw on his tail. His hands were locked by some kind of sphere. "Dude, that's the snake guy from the drawings."

"Why would a statue of an enemy be the most important treasure to be kept in the temple?" Knuckles wondered.

However, they didn't get time to react, as then all of a sudden something shot from the sky and landed on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the heroes off their feet. It was a robot, different from the ones Eggman used. Though from the luster they could see he was just as old as them. He had a more Mobian-like build, with a big head and an almost equally big body. It had red optics and his faceplate resembled a Mobian muzzle, only with a spike for a nose and claws on his fingers. It has no features otherwise that may suggest what a specific kind of Mobian it was based off.

"Whoa…it must be a Temple Guardian or something." Tails pointed out.

It took a battle stance and rushed at the heroes, who jumped aside to dodge him. He quickly turned around and eyed our heroes. He grabbed a pillar from around the room and started swinging around like a club. The heroes leaped back to avoid. "Listen buddy, we don't want to fight, we got closed in. We'll take our leave and we let you keep your pretty statue." Sonic said.

The Guardian didn't have any ears for this (even if robots had no ears) and tossed the pillar at them, forcing Knuckles to jump in and shatter it with a single punch; but at the same time the Guardian tackles him in the stomach and knocks him in a wall. "Ouch…he's not the one you can argue him, I think!" Knuckles said as he picked himself up.

"It's not his fault, he just does what he is programmed to do." Tails said. "We got no choice, we have to fight it, and probably even scrap it!"

"We got practice with robots, he is no different." Sonic said. He rushed at the Guardian and delivered an Axe Kick to the head of the Guardian, who staggered back dazed. However, as Sonic attempted to do it again, it grabbed his foot and started smacking it around.

"Let him go!" Tails said as Amy tried to smash it with her hammer, but he caught the hammer in his hand, took it and hit Amy back with it. He then tossed Sonic into her when she was about to recover.

Knuckles jumped up, fists ready to cave its face in, but he just moved back quickly. Knuckles dug underground but the robot stood around and listened. He dug his claw in the ground and pulled Knuckles out by his dreads and tossed him into another pillar. Tails jumped in and lashes with his namesakes at a rapid rate, forcing the Guardian on the defensive, who shielded himself with Amy's hammer.

However, Amy got up, reached out her hand, and the hammer vanished from the Guardian's hand, and left it open for Tails to whack it with his namesakes and sent if flying. However, it got up immediately afterwards. It started to electrify itself and charge forwards, knocking all four heroes across the rooms while they did this. "Darn it's almost as fast as me." Sonic noted.

"But we landed some hits…if we keep attacking, we can force him on the defensive." Tails said. He was the first to move back in the Guardian. He sharpened his tail tips and lashed them as spears, which the Guardian blocked with his metallic hand palms. However, Tails then did a double kick in its stomach, knocking it back. It jumped up and then shot down to create another shockwave.

This time the heroes were ready and jumped over it. Amy tossed her hammer at his head, knocking him back and sending him staggering as she immediately summons it back in her hand. The Guardian grabbed a piece of the pillar that broke earlier when Knuckels was tossed into it, but she shattered it with her hammer. But that allowed the Guardian to rush at her.

But Knuckles sprang up and punched the Guardian in the side, sending it flying. The Guardian was ticked and started to charge forward, covered in electricity once again. Sonic rushed forward and spin dashed under it, then quickly rose up behind it and in that split second tripped it in the air, making it roll across the ground and make it crash in a pillar. It got up, glowed red with heat and steamed and sparked.

It started to rush randomly across the room, trying to ram itself into anything that moves. The heroes were on the defensive, avoiding each time, and it seemed that the robot didn't go for strategy anymore and just wanted to inflict pain. However, the heroes didn't back down. As it rushed another time at our heroes, They simultenously attacked with an Axe Kick, uppercut, tail attack and hammer blow, sending it flying. It kept rushing around in the air like a drunk dragonfly for a bit before it crashed into the statue it guarded…or at least the sphere part of it. The sphere shattered and the robot fell down, its optics dimming.

"Man I'm glad that's over with. We better find a way out now…" Sonic said. "After I caught my breath."

The statue started to do something odd now that the sphere that held it was shattered. It shook slightly and dust started to come off of it. "Er…guys?" Tails said.

"That provided a healthy challenge at least, Eggman's robots started to grow easy after a while." Knuckles said as he stretched for a bit.

Cracks started to appear all over the statue. "Guys?" Tails pointed out.

"Aside from his generals of course. Except Heavy, he has the processing power of an egg timer." Amy added.

"GUYS!" Tails said, finally getting attention from his siblings as he pointed at the statue.

The cracks started to grow all over the statue as some green steam-like substance erupted from it as you could hear some kind of moan-like roar came from it as the statue shattered and revealed that there was something underneath it. It was the very snake after which the statue was modelled after…it had just been a layer covering him.

The snake growled softly as it stretched itself out and looked around. He sniffed the air and muttered: "After all these years I am free!" He then stared at the heroes. "YOU! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO DID THIS!"

"Er…I'm sure you are mistaking me for someone else!" Sonic pointed out.

The snake calmed down and sniffed the air, smelling our heroes. "You smell similar, but you're not them…How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"You probably have been in here for thousands of years." Tails replied.

The snake started to smile. "Thousands of years…that means they're gone." His smile faded afterwards. "No! I didn't get the chance to do it myself! I wanted to be the ones to snuff them out. They needed to pay for all they've done, but I was denied!"

"Er…who are you really? And what the heck are you talking about?" Knuckles wondered.

"We came here because it may hold answers to our pasts…whoever you are, can you give us answers?" Amy asked, both afraid but curious about what this serpent may know.

"My name is Lyric…" the snake introduced himself. "The Last Ancient. As for your questions…it's better you do not know. I don't want a repeat of what happened long ago. Though since you bear some similarities…I think it would be satisfying to just destroy you and imagine it being the faces of the other Ancients!"

"Other Ancients? You mean those guys who look like us, in the drawings?" Sonic said, and then suddenly the penny dropped. "Wait, destroy us?" Sonic asked. The heroes leaped back when Lyric planed his arms into the ground in an attempt to crush them. "Dude, we had a rough day, can't we get a break?" Sonic asked. Sonic barely dodged the claw on Lyric's tail. "Guess not. Okay, like I said, I had a rough day and I am incredibly ticked!"

Lyric didn't have ears for it. Sonic spin jumped right at him, ready to hit him, but then he was easily batted aside by the snake's tail. "So predictable." He growled.

"Hey, what's your problem? We never met you, we don't even know what you are talking about and you want to destroy us? What is your problem?" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer.

"Die wondering, Chaos Adept." Lyric said.

"Chaos wha-Oomph!" that statement has distracted Amy long enough for her to be backhanded by Lyric.

"Okay, no more silly distractions, we are exterminating this oversized earth worm!" Knuckles said as he rushed at Lyric and started delivering some very fast and strong punches, which Lyric blocked with his arms, not flinching.

"You are strong…but not strong enough!" Lyric said as he grabbed Knuckles with his tail claw by the back of his head and tossed him around. Tails flew in and tried cutting with his namesakes, but true to being a snake he was very nimble and Lyric tossed Knuckles into Tails, knocking them both down. "Pathetic…I expected more of someone having the blood off…no, why spoil it?" Lyric said with a sadistic grin.

"Okay, you caught us off-guard, not to mention in the aftermath of a fight with both a mad scientist and a guardian robot, but we won't lose to a reptile in a tin can!" Sonic said as he and the others recomposed themselves and rushed at Lyric.

Sonic jumped up and launched several kicks upon the dome of the snake's face, but he was swatted away by Lyric's arm. Knuckles jumped on his back and held him in an arm arm lock to prevent him from using the appendages. Lyric wanted to use his tail claw, but Tails grabbed it and pulled it as hard as it could. "Get off me, failed excuse for an Avatar!" Lyric groaned.

"Start explaining or making sense, anything!" Amy growled as she used her hammer to hit Lyric's body several times. But Lyric got angry, tossed Tails off his own tail, grabbed Knuckles with his tail claw, and caught Amy's hammer in his hands and crushed it.

"Nobody has been able to crack my hammer before!" Amy said shocked.

"If you were any good oracle, you would know you can recreate it at will!" Lyric said. At that point Sonic homing attacks him, making him let go of Knuckles and the the four gathered around again.

Amy concentrated again and found herself creating a brand new hammer. She wasn't limited to one after all. The four rushed forward. Lyric just smirked. Amy rushed forward with her hammer ready, which was blocked by Lyric's arm, as Knuckles came in and tried punching him, only for his hand to be grabbed by Lyric's, and painfully crushed. Tails came in with a flying spin attack, but bounces off as Tails was grabbed with the tail claw and knocked back. Sonic attacked from behind with a homing attack, but Lyric quickly ducks under it, making Sonic miss and then he tosses all four of the siblings across the room. Lyric's hands glowed green and he fired energy blasts from them, hitting the four, as they screamed in pain and fell down. They were alive…barely…black and singed.

"Too easy. You are nothing compared to the Ancients…you're not even worth being killed by me directly. It would feel too empty for me. But that doesn't mean you'll leave alive!" Lyric said as he fired an energy shot at the ceiling. The temple started to slowly collapse. "Let this temple be your tomb…believe me, it's better this way. For you…" Lyric said, as he grabbed the Guardian robot and flew outside through the hole he created. "This guardian robot may prove useful to me in the future, if properly retooled."

"Tails…Amy…Knuckles…" Sonic said, trying to stay consious, but failed as he fainted, his siblings following, being sitting ducks for the collapsing rubble.

That it would seem before a black and red streak came by and the four heroes vanished. Just when they were about to be crushed by the rubble. The red and black streak rushed away from the temple, and stopped somewhere out in the jungle. It let the four unconsious siblings down. It was the white cloaked person who had viewed them fighting Eggman earlier. It raised its finger in the air, letting out a red spark in the air, like a flare. "Help will be on the way…you would want to stop Lyric. You will, but not now…you have to grow stronger first…" he said before he rushed away.

The heroes had encountered a foe that would make Eggman look like petty thief…they didn't realize what danger has been set loose upon the world. But they would be found, cared for, so they would be able to fight another day. But before the could have a rematch with the old snake…there was a lot they still needed to learn.

TO BE CONTINUED

Part two of the adaptation is here!

Lyric himself is introduced, though I must say his fight scenes is overshadowed by that of the Temple Guardian. The Temple Guardian is no original creation; if you pay close attention, you'll learn who he is later on.

Kind of a sad way to end it right? But hey, the heroes are still starting out, and you better know that they'll one day catch up


	7. Rise of Lyric: Radiance

SONIC KABOOM: RISE OF LYRIC

CHAPTER 3: RADIANCE, PART I

Sonic woke up with one heck of a killer headache. And ache in his leg, and his arm…and his everything. He found himself to be in some sort of huge tent. He was on some small collapsible bed. He smelled something akin to desinfectants…a medical tent? He saw the rest of the team, also lying down on beds (they needed three tied together for Knuckles). "Guys? GUYS!" Sonic said as he pulled himself up, and woke his friends.

"No Rosie…I don't want to go to school!" Knuckles moaned as he was shaken a bit. But after the grogginess wore off, he sat up and rubbed his head. "Please tell me the dream in which we were owned by a snake was actually a dream?"

"I wish I could say it was a dream. But it wasn't…" Sonic said, dejected.

Tails woke up as well, though more with a jolt. "Gah! Wait…we're alive! We are not crushed by falling rubble. We're okay!" Tails said, before he grabbed his chest. "Ouch! We're mostly okay."

"Ames, wake up…" Sonic said as he tried to wake his sister up.

In Amy's dream, she saw again the vision she had of Emerald Hills burning…But she saw more places burning…the orphanage they were raised at for example, and various other places they had visited. But this time the face of Lyric could be seen laughing over it. Amy jolted awake with a loud scream, but something was up with her, as her eyes were completely blank, just white…and she started to speak in an otherworldly tone:

"Eight chaos are the servers, of controllers there are four

Their hearts and minds enrich the power that has been wielded before

Four Ancients, one other, the Last One, a tale of treachery on every turn

Either the controllers unify or the world will burn!"

With a gasp, Amy's eyes closed, and when she opened them up again, she looked dazed, and her eyes were normal again. She looked around and saw her siblings, looking at her with their mouths hanging open and staring…unblinking. "What happened?" she asked.

"You mean we somehow survived the collapsing temple, after old scale face Lyric kicked our collective butts…when you woke up you went all exorcist and chanted some sort of weird poem about chaos and controllers and about the world burning…It was you were having a fit or something." Sonic said.

"Burning…My nightmare…the vision returned, but I saw more places burn. And I saw Lyric's face…It was never about Eggman, it was about Lyric, it was always about him." Amy said, shivering and sweating. "It was horrible…horrible!"

Sonic sat down next to his little sis and wrapped his arm around her, comforting her. "It's okay…we're here…we're still standing. We will stop this, we won't let that happen. I promise." Sonic assured her.

"After that beatdown we have been given, how can you know?" Amy asked.

"At first we didn't know what we were up against, but now we know to handle things different next time. We can better prepare ourselves." Sonic stated.

"He's right, you know. We know now he's not to be taken lightly. Next time, it won't be that easy for him." Tails said, as up-beat and optimistic as Tails.

"Next time we see him, we are going to kick HIS butt…do snake have butts? Never mind, I do not want to know." Knuckles groaned.

"You guys are too optimistic…" Amy noted. "But I wouldn't have it any other way…I just realize…where are we?"

"A medical tent from some sort of camp as far as I can tell. Someone must have found us. I think it is time for us to meet the ones who saved our lives." Sonic said as they wanted to step out of the tent, only to bump into someone big.

"Careful! This is a big mass, I once lost my wallet in there!" a soft, gentle voice said. They looked up to see a Mobian Cat as big as Knuckles, had quite some girth. He had yellow eyes, purple fur with dark purple stripes, dressed in a white coat and wore glasses. He was obviously a doctor. "The patients have awoken I see…we found you outside of a temple, a sort of light flare having pointed us to you."

"Outside the temple? Then someone has dragged us out before we were buried. But who?" Sonic noted. "Nevermind, where are our manners? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the echidna."

"My name is Doctor Felis Biggisworth. Just call me Big. Or Doctor." The doctor introduced himself. "You were awfully lucky. Any other person would have succumbed to their injuries, you all heal extremely fast."

"Yeah, we're kind of different from most people as you can tell. Now where in the world are we exactly?" Sonic asked.

"You are in the medical bay of an archeological digging site. It's my job to keep the workers in good health." Dr. Big explained.

"Archeological digging site? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Amy said, suddenly exciting. "Er…I mean…I am kind of an archeologist myself and I am curious as to what they are digging for."

"I am not the one to explain that since I'm a medic, not an archeologist, but I can introduce you to the head of the exploration team and he may be able to give you necessary information, I'll bring you to her if you want. But first a quick check-up. You may heal fast, but I still need to make sure you haven't suffered no lasting effects." Dr. Big said.

After that quick check, the heroes got on their feet quickly and they started to look around. They were near a mountainside, close to where their temple was, and it was partially being turned into a quarry. Several workers were busy removing dirt and rocks and several others were dusting off tiny objects like bones, pottery and other. Several of the architecture uncovered corresponded to the temple they've been.

Somewhere someone has put up a makeshift desk in front of a desk. On it were several maps and blueprints, and books. Though the owner wasn't around at the moment. "Ms. Acorn, our guest are awake." Big called out.

From the tent came a Mobian chipmunk girl. Surprisingly she was very young, at the heroes' age. She had brown fur, a lighter brown around her muzzle, cheek and eyes, which were blue. Her hair was red, in a ponytail. She wore a blue vest, blue boots, yellow shorts and a cute looking pair of reading glasses on her nose. Another thing to note…she was very beautiful for Mobian standards.

Sonic noticed it…as she gracefully walked out of her tent, Sonic saw her in slow-mo and in his vision sparkles appear…and he could have sworn he heard some romantic music. "Someone put that music off!" the foreman shouted at one of his workers, who pressed a button on his boombox and shut it off.

"Sonic? Hello? Earth to Sonic!" Knuckles said as he waved his hands in front of Sonic's eyes. Sonic stared in front of him. "Oh…this is definitely a code L!" he said in a cocky tone.

"Nice meeting you. It's good to see you all have recovered nicely. You already met our medic. As for I, I am Sally. Sally Acorn. Head of the Westside Island Insititue for Archeology."

"Nice meeting you…I'm Hedge the Soni…Sonny the hoghed…Hoggy the Sonicho…" Sonic stammered before he was elbowed in the side by Tails. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Miles Prower. Please call me Tails." Tails said.

"I'm Mace, but my friends called me Knuckles." Knuckles added.

"I'm Amy Rose. It's good to see a fellow archeology enthusiast. You are not going to believe what I have seen down that temple…" Amy said.

"You found one of the Temple of the Ancients." Sally Acorn states. "The temple of a civilization so ancient it was believed to be a legend, just like Atlantis and Lemuria."

"You know about it? How come you know about it?" Amy asked. She was a bit baffled, due to her own extensive knowledge how someone like Sally could know something she could not.

"I wouldn't have known about it without help from a good friend." Sally explained.

"Is that good friend of yours around here?" Knuckles asked.

"She is. She always is with me. Nicole, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself?" Sally called out. Then something floated from behind the tent. It was a robot sphere with a single optic, and it looked similar to the designs of the Temple Guardian and Eggman's new robots.

"It's one of Eggman's machines! Smash it!" Knuckles said as he rushed at it. He started to throw several swift punches, the hovering sphere using some surprising maneuverability to dodge all of them.

"This unit (dodges) asks if (dodge) hostile actions (dodge) are ceased. This unit (dodge) means no harm." The sphere replies. Knuckles didn't seem to listen. "Okay, this unit (dodges) is getting disenchanted (dodge) by this course of action (dodges) STOP TRYING TO PUNCH ME!" it said as he it let out a high-pitched signal that made Knuckles put his hands over his ears, but unfortunately that also hurt the ears of the others nearby. "This unit apologizes for this course of action, but it was required to calm that big brutish organism down."

"This is the good friend I was talking about…This is Nicole. She was the first thing I ever uncovered in my career as archeologist. After that I had her repaired. Her database was a bit damaged but she still had enough information left to help me start my quest to find the lost civilization. And as you can see with her help, we eventually did." Sally said.

"Oh…Now I feel a bit silly. We just have been attacked by a lot of machines lately and its almost instinct to start punching one upon sight you know. No hard feelings?" Knuckles said.

"No hard feelings." Nicole replied.

"Whoa…she is an impressive AI. Despite her speech pattern her reactions are very Mobian-like; I created AI, but they are not very advanced; Omachao is pet-like and Buddybot doesn't have much of a speech pattern." Tails said as he took a look at her.

"I know right? When I uncovered her she quickly grown on me. She has been like family to me." Sally said. "Sounds a bit silly, doesn't it?"

"Not at all. If you haven't noticed, me and my siblings…we're quite the odd foursome as well. We aren't related by blood, but you feel it here…" Sonic said, pointing at his chest. "…a feeling of brotherhood, you know?"

"What power source do you run on?" Tails asked curiously.

"My core consists of a special beryllium aluminium cyclosilicate core with traces of segatite. A mineral composition that is very useful to hold indefinite amounts of energy. More commonly known as 'Morganite'. A core like mine can run almost indefinitely." Nicole explained.

"That is so fascinating…an ancient civilization is able to build that? What more technological marvels can we learn about…I want to know." Tails said.

"Tails is a huge tech whiz despite his age. My sister also is a huge expert on archeology. I think they are feeling right at home on your site." Sonic explained.

"That is very clear." Sally said with a smile. "Now…how did you actually end up at the temple anyways? And how did you get so hurt?"

"We were chasing an old enemy of ours, and we kind of accidentally bumped into it. We got locked in, dodged traps, ran into the Temple Guardian and then we got in a fight against a very powerful creature calling himself Lyric."

Sally almost choked on the cup of coffee she was drinking as Nicole almost fell out of the sky as she was startled by the revelation. "Did you say 'Lyric'? Did he happen to be a snake?" Sally asked surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sonic asked.

"This unit has knowledge on Lyric. I was built by the very civilization we are investigating now, and Lyric is tied to its history. Lyric was once part of a group called the Ancient Ones, Mobians who each had extraordinary abilities. They went in a war with another civilization. The war continued onwards for eons until the Ancients defeated their enemies. Yet in the aftermath Lyric turned on his fellow Ancients. He was planning to build an army of machine soldiers to destroy the world. He was too strong to be destroyed so instead had to imprisoned in the temple." Nicole explained.

"You are serious that you are not pulling my chain? Is Lyric really unleashed?" Sally asked.

"I kid you not. Why do you think we looked so beaten up, Lyric was very powerful. He intended to bury us but something managed to get us out. We don't know who saved us, but it's true." Sonic said.

"The damage to the temple we saw could only have been done by the likes of someone as strong as Lyric, the temple structure is very durable as you may know. But this unit is curious; how were you able to get into the temple? And how were you able to survive going up against Lyric?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. We were able to activate switches with our hand palms…" Tails noted. "And as you may have noticed from the way we looked, we're not exactly average Mobians." He then showed off his twin tails. He showed himself flying up. Knuckles showed the spikes on his Knuckles, Amy made her hammer appear and Sonic demonstrated his speed by rushing through the camp and then returning in a matter of seconds.

Sally looked baffled and amazed. "Whoa…" she said.

"The Blur, the Kitsune, the Oracle and the Avatar…they display the same traits as the Ancients." Nicole said.

"Oracle? Avatar? I think I heard Lyric mention those to Amy and Knuckles. Were there others like us long ago? We're not alone?" Sonic asked.

"Could they be our ancestors or something?" Amy wondered.

"There is a problem with that logic. The Ancients died childless." Nicole explained.

"Have your families never told you anything about your heritage?" Sally asked.

"We are orphans. We never knew our parents. That's why we've been travelling everywhere. We were hoping to find their whereabouts." Sonic explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to insult you or something…I…" Sally said, awkwardly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Sonic assured.

"So this lost civilization holds all the answers to our origins?" Knuckles wondered.

"Please…Ms. Acorn. Allow us to help you with your project." Amy said, begging. "They may hold the answers we were so desperately looking for, we want to know who we are. Will you help us?"

"Of course we will. We both are looking for the same thing." Sally said. "Welcome to the crew!"

"That's great…" Sonic said, raising his fist in the air. "But what exactly do we need to do?"

"Oh, I still got the inscriptions of the temple copied in my PDA." Tails said as he pulled it out. Since Nicole was built in ancient times, she may be able to read or translate them for us.

"Affirmative. Allow me to take a look." Nicole noted as she shot a single beam out of her optic and downloaded the data from the PDA. "The inscription says:

Eight chaos are the servers, of controllers there are four

Their hearts and minds enrich the power that has been wielded before

Four Ancients, one other, the Last One, a tale of treachery on every turn

Either the controllers unify or the world will burn!"

"That is exactly the same thing Amy was saying when she was having her vision…" Tails pointed out.

"Four controllers. Those were probably the ancients themselves. The traitor, the Last One, must be Lyric himself. The controllers unify or the world will burn…" Sally noted.

"We are supposed to save the world? We have smashed some bots from evil creations but…" Knuckles said awkwardly.

"I wanted to become a cop. Instead I'm in way over my head. And what the heck are those eight chaos? Eight calamities? Eight fights?" Sonic said, equally taken aback.

"The eight chaos may refer to the Chaos Gems." Nicole noted. "The Chaos Gems were relics of the Ancients, gemstones of incredible power, though only a few could tap into their power. They were the power source for Lyric's army of robots, but were also used by the Ancients to seal him away."

"Then we need to get those. We can use them to get rid of snakebreath and we'll also be able to use them to find more answers." Amy said, smaking her fist in her hand palm from above.

"The crystals are each hidden in separate temples. We are digging up one of the temples right now…If it's the one containing the Gem." Sally said.

"Then let's keep digging, we must get it before Lyric unleashes another robot army upon the world. It won't be pretty…I know…I saw the vision. He'll make the world burn if he gets them." Amy noted.

"It is not what I expected would happen…unleash an evil from ancient times. I thought archeologists from movies go through that. Sounds a bit scary…yet somehow exciting." Sally noted.

"No worries, we'll do this. No one is destroying the world on our watch!" Sonic said.

Meanwhile, somewhere underground. The white cloaked figure was tinkering with a machine. "Okay, I connected the blue wire…should it work?" He seemed to receive instructions over a communicator. "All right. I hope this will work. We can't test them if the guardian of the temple is malfunctioning." He said as he put the finishing touches.

Two optics lit up. "I fixed you, my mechanical friend. They'll come for the gem, but to prove they are worthy you'll be the one testing them." The white cloaked figure said as he warped away.

TO BE CONTINUED

Did I really white something this bland? Yeah, I am not exactly satisfied with this. But it's all I could make for it. I hope I'll be able to make up with the next chapter. In which we meet the rest of Sally's crew and the first Chaos Gem.

And yeah, all gems will have a guardian. Seriously, only a few gems in the games had a guardian.


	8. Rise of Lyric: Radiance, part II

SONIC KABOOM: RISE OF LYRIC

CHAPTER 4: RADIANCE, PART II

The excavation team was busy in the underground mines surrounding the temple. They were looking for hidden entrances to the temple's underground tunnel system or relics that have gotten buried. One of the workers, a Mobian frog with huge bucked teeth looked bored as he just kept slowly and weakly tapping his pickaxe against a rock.

"Pick up the slag, Froggy!" the Foreman, a Mobian mole, barked. "Or you'll keep digging through your lunchtime as well!" 'Froggy' picked up the slack and began rapidly smashing at the rock with his tools, and suddenly the ground slightly shook and the wall in front of him collapsed. "You see it's not that hard, you lazy bum?" the foreman said as he looked behind the wall. "Everyone, I think we hit jackpot!"

The workers had uncovered an underground chamber. In the middle of the room was a large pedestal, on which a gem was placed. A bright white crystal. "Oh…pretty." The frog worker said. "Let's take it and say to Ms. Acorn we just found the room."

The foreman smacked him on the head. "You greedy dolt! That crystal is for Ms. Acorn to study. Besides, the crystal has some kind of weird power or something. Not want that to blow up in our face. Ms. Acorn will give us a nice bonus if we bring it to her…" the foreman said. He wanted to move towards the crystal to take it and bring it to Sally, but he would stumble upon an obstacle…

A large robot dropped from the ceiling. It had no head, instead his optics were on its torso. It had four arms without fingers and three crab-like legs. It stood in front of the crystal. "None shall take the crystal!" it said. One of his fingerless arms reached out for some nearby rubble, and a string of red energy came out, wrapped around it and it then tosses it at the workers, who back off fearfully.

"I think we may be in over our heads…shall we contact Ms. Acorn?" one of the workers asked.

"You're right…let's do that!" the Foreman said as they backed up, the robot staring menacingly at them.

"…and then we said to Eggman: 'Looks like we scrambled you real good, Egghead'!" Sonic said, finishing another story, or actually a retelling to his adventures.

"You said 'scrambled'? Really? That is so corny." Sally replied.

"Hey, it's part of my charm. That and who doesn't like a healthy dose of cheesiness once in a while?" Sonic joked. "Speaking of corny and cheesy, I'm hungry, we weren't able to eat ever since we started to chase Egghead around these temples…" Sonic noted.

"I can ask our cook if he can quickly whip up something for you." Sally said as they headed towards a larger tent, surrounded by several chairs and tables. "Antoine!" she called.

A brown Mobian coyote with blue eyes and blonde hair appeared from the tent. "Ah, Madame Acorn, you look as lovely as ever. So…se are the new arrivals?" He said in a thick Mercian accent.

"Indeed. These are Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Knuckles the echidna and Amy Rose. And they are really hungry and could use something to eat. Think you can fix that?" Sally asked.

"For you…and any friend of you, I can. I'll let zhem experience la cuisine de Depardieu, la cuisine like they never experienced before. Coming right up!" he said as he retreated in the tent to start cooking.

The group sat down at a nearby table. Nicole just floated around. "You have quite the colorful crew going around so far." Amy Rose noted.

"'Lovely as ever…' Real smooth talker isn't he?" Sonic noted, hints of jealousy in his voice. "Not that I don't disagree you look lovely." Sonic muttered more softly.

"What did you say?" Sally asked.

"I said, 'Man, am I really hungry'." Sonic said, covering up that slip.

"I sense an increase in body temperature and an increase in pheromones. Are you certain that you are in good condition?" Nicole asked.

"Snarky little thing, are you?" Sonic mumbled.

Knuckles grinned. "I think what she means to say it is that you are so obviously have a thing for…" Sonic cuts him off by butting his elbow in his stomach.

"Er…so, that Antoine guy seems a charmer isn't he?" Sonic said, distracting Sally from that earlier bit.

"It's obvious he's crushing on me, but he just isn't my type. He's a good friend, nothing more. Besides, I am not intending to enter any relationships at the moment." Sally said.

"Why not? You're both smarts and looks, you can have anyone you want!" Sonic noted.

"Maybe so, but I would not make the best girlfriend. I can't provide any stability for anyone. With my profession. Not to mention I don't come from the most stable of environments in terms of relationships. I come from a broken family. I have no idea about relationships in general. If I were to enter one, it would remind me of the broken bonds of my own family and…" Sally said as she was holding back tears. "I shouldn't have said that…you must think I'm stupid."

"Not at all. Our family isn't exactly the most stable. We are not even blood-related and yet we're kind of dysfunctional." Amy pointed out.

"We didn't have a father figure throughout most of life, and the only mother we had was our caretaker at the orphanage." Tails said.

"I should actually feel stupid. I feel like a butt making that comment earlier. I of all people should have known that…" Sonic said. "No one should have to go a lifetime without a family."

"I had a family, just not the one I wanted. All my dad wanted was for me to act like a proper lady, cooped up and never getting my hands dirty. I didn't want to be held back…my Dad was never a big family man. And that's an understatement. He was so set in his way, he was not flexible in his views and eventually drove my mother and brother away…and I was left to be raised by my nanny, Julayla. Julayla was more of a parent throughout my life than anyone ever was. But now she's gone and the only family I got…Is Nicole." Sally said.

"Did you never find your mother and brother?" Tails asked.

"No…it's like they had…vanished. I tried looking for them. But I don't know where they are. I wonder if they don't want to be found. But does that mean they don't care for me anymore? Why didn't they take me with them? I…" Sally said.

"You at least got to know them, we never knew anything about our real parents. So we are left with nothing. You must have memories of good times with your mom and brother. Can you recall them? Do anything of them indicate that they would just abandon you?" Knuckles said.

"No…" Sally noted. "But it does not explain…"

"There are things that aren't explained but yet happen. We have been searching our whole lives. But we are not giving up until we have answers. But seeing as you are in a similar boat as us, we should also keep an eye out for your mother and brother on future travels." Sonic said.

"You'd do that? For a stranger?" Sally asked.

"You're no stranger, you are our friend. You saved us after all. You are kind of like part of the family now." Amy said.

Sally smiled. "You guys are a great bunch. You know…you could become official part of my crew. I mean, your origins are obviously tied to what I'm investigating, and you clearly have been wandering. I also travel a lot and I guess, with our minds put together we could achieve more."

"That sounds like a great idea, don't you guys think?" Sonic asked the others.

However, they didn't answer at first since Nicole interrupted her: "Receiving message from the foreman." She noted as she displayed a holographic projection of the workers.

"Miss Acorn, we have uncovered a chamber with what is believed to be that Chaos crystal thingy you've been looking for but it's guarded by this really moody ancient machine so if its ok with you, CAN YOU PLEASE COME AND HELP US BEFORE HE SQUASHES US?" then the connection broke.

"I need to go help them. I need to get my gear and get in there." Sally said.

"We can help. We deal with robots all the time. We took out a guardian robot earlier." Sonic suggested.

"You just got out the sickbay!" Sally noted.

"We heal fast. We'll keep it occupied, you get your gear. Let's go, guys!" Sonic said as he and his sibling rushed off.

"Remarkable bunch…especially Sonic…" Sally muttered, saying the last bit a bit more quietly before she left to get her gear in her tent.

At that point Antoine came out. "Your lunch has been served." He then noted no one was around. "Where is everyone?"

The heroes arrived back in close proximity to the mines, as they suddenly found a part of the Cliffside exploding. Out of the hole and the dust several scared workers came running out, chased by the large four-armed machine. It started shooting yellow, blue, pink and red energy beams out of his arms that start grabbing huge rocks, trees and equipment and toss them around. "None shall take the crystal!" it repeated.

"Guess that's the one. You know…I'm afraid we've been fighting so much robots lately I could hardly imagine a life without anymore." Sonic stated.

"Let's discuss mental issues later, and scrap this…whatever we should call it." Tails noted.

"Energy Beam Robot?" Knuckles asked.

"Whatever, let's just get to the smashing." Amy noted as they rushed at it.

The Energy Beam Robot saw the heroes coming. "None shall take the crystal!" it said once again as it shot the energy beams from his arms at the approaching heroes to try and ensnare them, but they dodge them.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time." Sonic groaned. He dodged a blue energy beam, which embedded in the ground, jumped on the energy beam, finding he could walk on it like a rope, and then used it to rush at its head, and then homing attack into it. The robot staggered back.

"None shall take the crystal!" the robot repeated as it shot energy beams again, but this time Knuckles grabbed one of them in his hands, then rushed under the mech's legs, and then pulled the beam hard to make it flip overhead and on its back. "None shall take the crystal!"

"You can't really say anything else, can you?" Knuckles pointed out.

The robot got up and its energy beams retracted, before he shot them out, grabbed nearby rubble and started spinning around, rapidly with four-make shift flails. They tried getting closer but that wasn't easy as its makeshift weapons gave it range. Amy smashed her hammer into the ground, kicking up some rubble as she then smacks the rubble with her hammer and shoot it at the robot, but the flails made all the rubble bounce up.

"We got to stop it in its tracks. Let's dig, Knucklehead!" Sonic instructed. Knuckles got the plan as the two digged into the ground. The robot then soon started to sink in the ground up to its waist due to the ground beneath him being weakened. It still could use its enerbeams however, but he had less mobility.

"None shall take…" it stated.

"We get it! Just shut up." Tails said as he tossed several bombs. The robot flung its flail at them, and while his energy beam didn't fade, the piece of rubble at the end did blow up. But instead it shot the energy beam at Tails and wrapped around him. He then starts to swing Tails around. "Oh crud! Someone help!"

At that point, something jumped up and slashed, and cut off the top of the robot's arm, making it drop the energy beam projector and Tails. Sally landed on her feet, a sword in her hands. The robot noticed her and tried swiping, but she was remarkably agile and dodged all the swipes and regrouped with the others. "Am I late?"

"Whoa…" Sonic noticed. "Where did you learn that?"

"I dig up ancient tombs full of booby-traps and guardian mechanisms all the time. It builds reflexes and combat skills. Though admittingly this machine is the biggest and most advanced of the tomb guardians I've met." Sally said. "Luckily I got one of my earliest fidings, the Sword of Light." She said as she showed off her sword.

"That's great. Say, you can help us take this big lug down?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, and I already have a plan. Knuckles, you're clearly the powerhouse. Try to get the flails and hold them in place so they can be sliced off. The rest of you, keep his attention divided." Sally suggested.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sonic said with a comical salute. The four super-Mobians rushed at the machine.

"None shall take the crystal!" the robot repeated as it kept swinging its Energy Beam flails. Knuckles this time grabbed one tightly, and though he flinched, he did his best to keep the machine in place. Tails flew around the machine's head to keep him distracted as Sally sliced off the arm. Amy then drew the robot's attention by throwing her hammer at his head, which then returned to her as a boomerang. He fired another of his flails, but Amy bats it with her hammer, towards Knuckles, who did once again hold it. Sonic kept the robot distracted by rushing up to his head and kept bouncing on it, as Sally sliced the third arm. The machine still kept fighting as he flung his final flail desperately.

The four jumped up and with a collective homing attack shattered the ends of the flail, Knuckles rapidly grabbing the energy beam, allowing Sally to slice of final arm. "None shall…" it said, but without his arms and with his legs stuck, Sonic launched a spin-dash, Tails a tail whack, Knuckles a good punch and Amy a hammer blow to knock his head clean off. "Take…crystal…crystal…" the head said before it shut down.

"Whoa, that was intense." Sally said like she had a good workout. "We do work together rather well, didn't we?"

"Yeah…you're a natural born leader. Quick thinking." Sonic complimented.

"Yeah, you were awesome! I can get used to this." Knuckles noted.

"Not many can keep up with us physically. But you do great." Amy complimented.

"Yes, you were just amazing." Tails said.

"Aw shucks." Sally said, feeling flattered.

Tails moved to the dismembered arm parts of the robot. He grabbed a device from it. "Those energy beam projectors are still intact. I think we can repurpose them for our own use. These are instant grappling hooks and weapons in one. May prove useful." Tails noted.

"That also reminds me…wasn't there a crystal?" Sally noted.

She then looked around and saw the frog worker, with the crystal in his hands. He looked a bit glum as the foreman kept an eye on him. He handed her the crystal, obviously not entirely willingly. "Here you go, Ms. Acorn." He groaned.

"See, it's not that hard, you greedy little scamp!" the Foreman said to his worker.

"This must be it, one of the legendary Chaos Crystals…most likely being the Radiant Crystal. The Crystal of Light." Sally said as she studied the crystal closely.

"Well it is quite a sight to behond." Sonic said as he poked the crystal with his finger, and as he did, the Crystal started to glow. He removed his finger and the glow died down. "Whoa…" Sonic poked it several times, making it glow each time.

"It reacts to you…your similarity to the Ancients, and this reaction, it's no coincidence." Sally noted.

"I want to try!" Amy said as she poked it. The crystal did give off a glow with her as well, but not as bright and it flickered on and off like a lamp about to burn out. Knuckles and Tails had the same effect on the crystal.

"It seems any of you have a connection but it's the strongest with Sonic. I wonder if that will be the same for the others. So much to learn, and it makes me want to go on with this even more…" Sally said.

"I still don't know what it means, but it means we are getting closer to something." Sonic noted. His stomach then made a gurgle sound. "Oh…that robot made us skip lunch. Has Antoine some grub left?"

"Ah, zhere you are!" Speak of the devil, Antoine came to the scene. "Why did you leave me hanging?" he said as he then notices the head of the defeated Energy Beam Robot. "Sacre Bleu!"

"Don't be afraid, it's broken. It can't harm anyone." Sonic stated.

"I knew zhat…" Antoine said. "Not so tough are you?" the robot sparked briefly and Antoine let out a high-pitched scream. The others laughed. "It eez not funny. You let your food get cold and now we have zis mess."

"Well, better heat it up again Antoine and make it special, we celebrate our first major find since we started this entire operation. We care to celebrate with a feast. For us and our new co-workers." Sally said as she eyed the foursome.

"Glad to be of service ma'am!" Sonic said with a fake salute.

Somewhere a fair distance away, a reptilian eye opened and the slit like eye became even thinner as it sensed something. "One of the Crystals is found…" Lyric hissed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
